Blood Moon Over London
by Sarudoshi
Summary: all the blood and gore aside, the no-life king is bored and in need of a queen to rule the night with him. will he find her in the passionate and fearless Countess that has been his coworker for the past eight years? will she yield to the bloodthirsty Count, or walk the night alone in the company of wolves? R&R! rated for lang/ gore/ smut. AluOC (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.)
1. Chapter 01 - Getsuei no Akuma

i don't own the Hellsing series; Ana von T belongs to me. keep in mind that this is my first Hellsing fic so no flames please. thanks a mil! ;)

* * *

**_Chapter 01 - Getsuei no Akuma_**

* * *

Even though the night was quiet, she could both sense and scent the familiar stench of the undead.

"Why the long face?" At that she tilted her head up a little to glance at the eerily serene expression that her partner had on his pale face, red eyes hidden behind the orange-tinted shades he wore.

She huffed softly and reached inside the pocket of her black coat for a cigarette, lighter in hand as she put the cigarette in the corner of her mouth and lit it. "Their stench is nauseating." She answered.

He chuckled. "Can't argue with that. Though you must admit that tonight is a lovely evening." He hummed calmly, slightly irking the female at how out-of-character he sounded.

"A harvest moon isn't as lovely as a hunter's moon." She rebutted softly, blowing out a thin wisp of smoke from between her teeth.

"Were we not on a job, I'd gladly argue that. Now come along, Countess. The night is still young." He smirked and waltzed ahead of her into the darkness, the only part of his person visible being the deep crimson color of his long coat.

She took another drag and blew it out, sliding her hands into the pockets of her coat. "Patronizing git," she muttered, traipsing after him at a leisurely pace.

::::::::::::oOo:::::::::::

Low growls came from the small throng of mindless creatures that circled her.

Smoke rose up from the waning cig in the corner of her mouth as she mentally counted off the amount of zombie-like beings that waited for her to move.

Seven.

Seven ghouls.

A wry smile stretched across her lips as she pulled the cigarette out and dropped it onto the ground, slipping one hand into the confines of her coat and pulling out a large dagger.

"How cute, believing that you can slay a true Draculina with a handful of these bleeding zombies." Her right boot stomped onto the dying cigarette beneath her before she disappeared from sight.

Dark crimson splattered the ground as one unfortunate ghoul had the silvery blade of her dagger rammed into the back of the brain cavity; she yanked the blade out, smoke rising from the dead undead, left boot heel slamming into the second ghoul's forehead and knocking it down, silver blade stabbing into the heart before pulling out as smoke rose up from the purified thing.

Specks of blood stained the left side of her face as she finished slaying the remaining five ghouls that had surrounded her; her slightly crouched stance shifted so she stood her height of five-five, lowering her dagger-wielding hand to her side as she rolled her shoulders and popped the kinks in her neck, long curtain of ebony black hair gaining ripples when she relaxed the muscles in her body.

Furious shots nearby perked her ears as she looked over to see her partner dealing with the remainder of the ghouls, that familiar crazed smirk on his lips, said lips curled to reveal his sharp teeth.

She tsked under her breath and flicked her wrist, shaking the blood off her dagger's blade as she pulled another cigarette out, lighter between her right hand's index and middle fingers.

"Don't come any closer!" Her ears twitched as she mildly looked up from putting the cigarette between her lips to see the head vampire, or rather vampire-knockoff, holding the police girl hostage, her own silver eyes noting the fear that swam in the human's large blue eyes. "This girl is the last survivor." The knockoff hummed lowly.

Her partner sneered. "Are you a virgin, love?" He asked, his question directed at the girl.

She paused in lighting the cigarette, silver eyes roaming to his red orbs as he seemed to be mulling over his future actions in the back of his mind.

_Now this is interesting_.

"**You** **bastard**!" The knockoff cried in anger.

"Y-Yes, I am!" The girl squeaked, blushing furiously.

The shot rang out in the night as he fired, hitting the right side of the girl's chest and inadvertently hitting the vampire-knockoff holding her from behind, blood flying.

She lit the cigarette, placing her dagger back into the sheath within the confines of her coat, sliding her hands into the pockets as he skewered the knockoff on his right gloved hand; she tsked again and sighed, blowing out a thin wisp of smoke into the air, traipsing to crouch near the dying girl. "_Mon dieu_, you couldn't have made this any bloodier." She murmured, her upper lip curling slightly at the sensation of death that hovered around the girl, threatening to take her with it to God knew where. _Lucky he didn't hit your heart_, she inwardly added as he came forward.

"I had to shoot you in order to kill him. Sorry, but there's no time left. What will you do?" He mused to the girl; his partner huffed softly and smiled a little.

Bloodthirsty or not, Alucard of Hellsing was soft on females.

The girl was doing her best to fight death; she would give her credit for that much.

She straightened nimbly as the girl lifted a hand to his towering form that eclipsed her blurred view of the moon hanging overhead, turning on her heel to give him room, left hand pulling the cig from her lips to blow a wisp of smoke out into the night; her eyes lifted to the moon.

It truly was an interesting night.

::::::::::::oOo::::::::::::

That girl's scream was riding on her nerves…

"**For the love of God, would you shut it**!?" She snarled as she appeared in the cavernous room, glaring daggers at the girl as a vein twitched dangerously on her brow.

Alucard rolled his eyes, the creepy smirk dwindling on his lips to be replaced with an amused smile. "She appears to be in a state of shock." He hummed. "Do try and be a little understanding, Ana love."

"I'm well aware of that, judging by her yowls. Thank you, Captain Obvious." Ana rebutted briskly, shifting her weight from one boot to the other, arms folding over her chest and scowling at his bemused stare.

"O-oh, you're that woman, from the other night…" The girl muttered, perking her ears.

Ana nodded and smirked slightly. "Ana, at your service." She replied.

"It's good to know at least one of you two Draculinas has manners. Thank you, Tristainia." A calm voice sounded from the door, making the newly-christened fledgling look up and see the head of blonde that had spoken with blue eyes serious behind the clear lenses of her glasses. "As to you, I don't care if you're like these two; you're still English, show some manners." She added sharply.

The girl slumped a little in the bed sheets. "Sorry, but where exactly am I?" She asked weakly.

The older Draculina lit a cigarette, taking a generous drag before resuming her casual posture.

:::::::::::oOo:::::::::::

The Hellsing Organization.

Bent on destroying anything satanic and undead –vampires and the like—that threatened not only the Queen but also the Church of England.  
By any means necessary… Enlisting powerful vampires into their ranks included.

_Just like her_.

Even though there was a moderate gap in power between that of Alucard's and hers, Ana was considered both strong and intelligent enough to work for Hellsing as the no-life-king's partner.

And so that's why she was here in England, and that's how her un-life had been for the past eight years.

'_You amuse me_.'

'_Is that why you didn't kill me?_'

'_Partially_.'

'_What's the other half of your reason, then?_'

'_You have the makings of a very powerful queen. A queen of the night, that is. My master would be interested to enlist you in her services.._.'  
She took a drag off the cigarette, blowing smoke into the air.

A pocket knife sailed at the dark wall behind her as she flipped the page of her book, lowering her throwing hand to run slender fingers through her tousled mane's bangs. "Nice try."

"Your senses are flawless as usual." The no-life king materialized at her side, the ever-present amused smirk on his lips. "Perfect for a queen."

She tilted her head slightly to glance at him with one silver eye. "Enough of the flatteries, what is it now? Did Vicky upset Integra?" She wondered blandly.

He chuckled. "Not yet, no. Apparently there's an incident in Ireland that needs tending to. We're moving out." He informed lightly, taking the book from her hands and closing it.

Her lips formed into a pout at his gesture, blowing smoke at his face as she nimbly hopped to her feet from having lounged in the chair, moving away to throw her coat on. "Fine, fine," she muttered.

"Perhaps working alongside humans has made you too cocky." Alucard hummed as he let his eyes linger on the curves of her hips that were shielded by the black wool of her military-esque coat, catching the glint of silver that came from the various knives she had strapped to the belt at her waist.

Ana huffed, shrugging her ebony hair free of the coat's folded collar. "Says the vampire king that lets himself be turned into Swiss cheese! Even though I work for that woman like you, I don't really give a rat's flying arse about what you think of me. I do what I please, no matter whose blood is spilled…" She rebutted coolly.

"_Or who you kill to get what you want_." He purred at her neck, nearly making the female start, watching her turn slightly to look at him; he smirked widely, fangs bared. "As to my methods, so long as it gets the job done and your blood isn't spilled, I doubt you have room to criticize." He smiled again.

She bristled and flashed her fangs. "Don't act as if you know me. I am not your fledgling, or even your lover. Try to remember that I don't belong to you, Alucard." She growled softly, silver eyes narrowing.

Alucard laughed in a dark and soft way, one palm on the wall by her head and the other idly tracing a finger down the right side of her unguarded neck. "Not yet." He hummed smugly, leaving a brief kiss on her lips before letting her go, traipsing to the door of her room. "Now come on, my Countess. Time to play." He added leisurely over his shoulder.

Ana growled a curse under her breath before following after stomping her boot onto the dead cig she'd dropped, hands fisting in the pockets of her coat.

The no-life king did not own her: Countess Ana von Tristainia did as she pleased, and that was that.

* * *

"Now you understand what it means to be a vampire."

Smoke blew out softly into the stilled night air from her lips as she lowered the cig. "She's good. Though she's still got a ways yet to go in order to become more powerful." _Or at least half as powerful as you, Alucard_, she inwardly added, lifting the cigarette to her lips again as the girl inspected the blood on her hands with hungry eyes; she took another drag.

Alucard only smiled, both proud and amused.

The air stilled, narrowly missing her right shoulder, as a long object was thrown at the girl; both older vampires perked up alertly at seeing a bayonet's blade protruding from the back of her throat.

Several more blades sailed at the caught Draculina before she fell to the ground.

"Blessed blades," Alucard growled as he glanced at the handles of the bayonets, his jaw locking.

Ana bristled and noted the papers that littered the walls of the corridor on either side of them, dagger swiftly sliding out of the sheath. "Catholics." She swore softly, left hand's fingers gripping the handle of her own blade tight in irritation.

If it was one thing she loathed, one thing she had been taught to loathe for as long as she could remember, it was the Catholic Church, the Vatican in general.

Heavy footfalls sounded behind them, making the duo look at the opposite end of the corridor to see a looming figure standing there from having walked down the stairwell leading to the second floor; the Countess bristled again at noting the manic aura he gave off, the blood that dripped from the blades in his hands.

"We are the servants of God and messengers of His justice: we are instruments of His divine wrath on Earth," the figure lifted up the two bayonets slowly to form a cross with the blades. "We are called upon to cleanse His kingdom and bring ash from the flesh of thine enemies." Moonlight glinted off the crossed blades again. "Praise our Lord." He moved closer to the duo and injured fledgling that tried to get up. "Beautiful night, isn't it? And I wouldn't move, were I you. I didn't pierce your heart, but it would be pointless to move when injured." He added to her.

The second Draculina sneered. "Either way, you **did** almost kill her. Were she a stronger Draculina, those injuries would be nothing more than paper cuts." She growled when he turned a bespectacled eye on her.

"Don't mouth off; your death is coming to you soon, so there's no need to rush to it." The priest sneered back, smirking at the dangerous glower that formed on her brow. "It's been a while since I've had a good hunt, so I fully intend to enjoy this."

Alucard smirked. "Vatican Special Division Thirteen… the Iscariot Organization."

"Right you are, you pathetic Hellsing dogs. You must be Alucard, and your loudmouth whore must be Miss Tristainia. It's been a while since I've heard that name. The house-broken vampire pets, the great and famous Hellsing pet monster." He walked closer to the duo as the more powerful of the two sneered at his approaching form.

A low hiss escaped from between her fangs at the stench the priest gave off, silver eyes jerking up to see her companion walking forward to greet the newcomer. "Alucard," she began quietly.

"This one is mine, my Countess. See what you can do about the police girl. Which reminds me, what did you do to the vampire we were hunting?" He asked, drawing closer to the priest.

He smirked. "Dead; didn't put up much of a fight, so it wasn't a lot of fun. I didn't even have time to enjoy it, honestly."

Both combatants halted just short of a few inches apart, back to back.

"It seems you three are the last ones standing."

"Really?"

In less than a minute, two bayonet blades punctured the no-life-king's shoulders, blood flying, before said vampire twisted slightly to fire a bullet, directly hitting the priest's right eye and making both of them reel away from each other.

Ana moved to the girl's side as the firefight began, placing a hand on her shoulder gingerly. "Vicky, this is going to hurt. Just hold still, okay?" She looked the girl in her blue eyes, seeing worry and fear swimming in her gaze.

Victoria nodded. "Right! Do it," she looked down and shut her eyes to brace herself against the oncoming pain.

She yanked the first bayonet out of her shoulder, making the younger female groan in pain before she clenched her sharpened teeth and fought the wave of pain, pain threatening to rush through her own body when touching the blessed daggers, yanking another out of the girl's throat, gritting her teeth against hearing the cry of pain that came from the girl.

"If you weren't a vampire, I'd think you were trained to be a nurse." His familiar hum sounded, making both females look to see their companion had emerged victorious from the fight, yanking the blades out of his shoulders.

She nodded and smirked slightly. "There's no time for flatteries, not right now leastways." She huffed, looking at the girl. "Seras, there's just another few more, but they'll come out, so just hang on, alright?"

"Right, I'll try." She nodded again, smiling weakly at her comrade.

"Don't try to talk much, either, police girl. You **were** just stabbed with blessed blades…" The male vampire reproached calmly, perking up as a shadow rose up behind him, red eyes sharpening.

The priest cackled as he rammed two blades into his shoulders again, surprising the two females.

"_Bastard!_" She hissed as Alucard yanked himself free and pivoted himself forward, twisting around to fire a couple of rounds at the priest; she glowered at the human as he skidded on the palms of his hands, the cackle present in the air.

"Ana, what is he?" Seras asked quietly at her side.

A dangerous light entered her silver eyes as she kept her stare on the priest. "I'm not sure, but he's a Vatican dog, and dogs of their ilk will not live long against a true vampire like Alucard." _Or I_, she inwardly added, gritting her teeth as they commenced their firefight, moonlight glinting off both the bullets and bayonet blades.

Both females perked up alertly when two bayonets punctured the tops of the vampire's hands, pinning them to the window pane behind him and making his shoulders hunch as the priest laughed while bearing two new bayonets, smoke rising from the injuries he'd sustained.

"Shit, he's a regenerator." Ana growled, both she and Alucard coming to the same conclusion.

"Correct; a being created by the human race solely to exterminate vile monsters such as you lot." The priest chuckled as he kept his eyes on the pinned no-life-king.

The moon bled red as he threw six bayonets at the vampire, skewering him alive.

"**Alucard**!" She exclaimed, her stomach knotting in her gut at seeing his blood stain the glass of the window and the wall around it; she narrowed her eyes and disappeared from beside the girl.

The priest grinned maniacally as he neared the skewered Nosferatu, bayonet blades held in hand glancing off each other and creating glints of moonlight.

A feral snarl rang out as a dagger's blade rammed right into his throat from behind, halting life in the corridor.

"Don't try to talk or I'll cut your fucked head off your bloody shoulders." Ana purred at his back, silver eyes bleeding red with anger and bloodlust that roared in her ears like mighty waves as her hand gripped the handle of her dagger.

The priest's body twitched before his right arm jerked across his chest to stab the Draculina in the ribs.

She released the handle and drew back swiftly, heels digging into the wooden floor of the corridor as she glared coldly at the priest. "Not bad." She hummed.

He yanked the dagger out of his throat and looked at it absently. "This blade is almost like those of my bayonets." He noted, glaring up at her.

"The silver on the sharp side of my daggers was blessed by an old friend of mine at the Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris. I **do** loathe Catholics, but he's the one exception to my hatred." Shifting her weight from one boot to the other, she lowered her body into a slight crouch. "It kills ghouls with ease, but on oversized fucked-up experiments like your ilk, it appears I'm going to have to put some effort into destroying you."

She flew forward at him, a spare dagger from her belt glinting moonlight off the blade's edge as it clashed with that of his bayonet's, sparks flying.

The priest grinned again at his newest "playmate", shoving his weight onto the nimble Draculina's body. "Shame you stopped me, I was about to enjoy severing the head off your boyfriend." He growled.

Her red eyes narrowed to slits as she bared her fangs. "Well, I didn't know priests had a sense of humor!" She rammed her right boot's heel into his gut, shoving him away roughly as she regained her posture and bared her dagger defensively. "I thought your energy was hell-bent on fucking little altar boys to your hearts' content." She grinned toothily at noting she'd gained a rise out of the priest.

"For those words you'll rot in the lowest pit of hell, you damn Hellsing whore." The priest hurtled forward at her with newfound anger and energy, blades swinging in a flurry of swipes aimed at the female.

The Countess blocked each with ease, lifting her left leg up to shove her weight against the right hand's blade by the sole of her combat boot, and throwing herself back to do a small flip before landing nimbly on her feet; she chuckled. "Alucard was right, you're fun." She smiled cheekily, disappearing and reappearing at his back, her blade severing the right arm at the shoulder as her boots kicked him forward, blood flying from the injury she'd delivered; she dropped to a kneeling stance before straightening, the red color of her eyes dimming to look like muddled rust, before she looked over her shoulder at the skewered vampire king. "You can thank me later with a new pack of smokes. And a few bags of blood." She wagered lightly with a smile.

Alucard smirked slightly. "You really are too cocky…"

"Ana, look out!" Seras barked, jerking her attention forward.

Blood flew.

She spat out a thin stream of crimson from between her teeth as she glared down at the bayonet blade protruding from the right side of her belly; her silver eyes flared red as she glared up at the priest that aimed to throw another at her, this time aiming for her head.

"_Amen!_" The priest threw the bayonet.

A blur of crimson dove in and sent the Draculina pivoting away before a head dropped and rolled on the floor; her red eyes widened in horror.  
"**MASTER**!" Seras screamed.

She yanked the blade out and tossed it at the regenerator, hitting him in the throat; blood dripped onto the floor as she snatched his head and grabbed the girl's scruff, disappearing down the corridor.

:::::::::::oOo::::::::::::

The girl held onto his head as she looked at the blood slowly stopping its flow out of the wound to her side, watching the older Draculina grit her teeth and mutter a curse. "Ana, are you alright?" She asked.

She nodded, grimacing a little at her wound. "Yeah, I'll be fine when we get back home. That bastard owes me a new coat." She grumbled the last sentence, looking at his head she cradled in her arms, the scowl forming into a sad frown. "Once we kill this bastard, we'll get him back together. It'll be alright, Vicky." She assured quietly.

A glint of silver appeared at the opposite end of the corridor before a bayonet skewered the decapitated head of the no-life-king, pinning it to the wall behind the two females and surprising them.

"Where do you think you're goin'? There's no place to run. 'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, and it's to the dust that we shall return'. Amen." The priest sneered as he came closer to the two Draculinas, bayonet blades held vertically-upside-down in both hands as he grinned at them.

Ana hissed lowly and extended her right arm to defend her comrade, said female practically reeking of the fear that threatened to plague the older vampiress.

_Fuck_.

Several bullets destroyed the bayonet blades, surprising the duo.  
"Those girls belong to me. What business do you have here, Vatican Special Organization Iscariot Unit, Father Alexander Anderson?" A cool drawl wondered from behind the regenerator.

"Integra!" She declared in relief.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. To what do I owe the honor of such a personal appearance?" The newly-christened Anderson returned, turning to face the head of the Hellsing Organization.

She glared with steely blue eyes. "Enough; Father Anderson, this is a violation of our agreement. The situation here is under our control: withdraw immediately. Neither the Iscariot nor Hellsing Organization can afford something of this caliber. I don't care who you think you are, this act of aggression ends now."

"'Withdraw'? Is that an order!?" Anderson grinned, moonlight glinting off the blade of the right bayonet. "You expect the Iscariot, God's own chosen instruments of judgement, to withdraw on your order!?" He tilted his head to one side and sneered at her. "Did you really expect me to run screaming in fear from a filthy protestant whore?"

The two guards on either side of the blonde woman opened fire as he dodged them and cut down the two men.

A loud 'klang' rang out in the air when her sword's blade clashed with that of his bayonets. "An artificial, bio-generated regenerator and they've upgraded your healing… **You're a thing**!" Integra growled as she glared into his grinning face.

"Perhaps, but you're weak. And as to that pathetic pet vampire you parade around with, I disposed of him myself and cut off his bloody head." Anderson sneered coldly.

Integra almost snorted in derision. "'Cut off his head'? Is that all!" She smirked widely. "Ana dear."

Ana appeared at his back, two daggers' blades rammed into his chest and protruding grotesquely through his lungs. "You rang?" A wide smirk formed on her lips at seeing the blood fly out of her skewered prey's mouth.

"Cut off his head, staked him in the heart… You damn Vatican dog, you clearly underestimated the Hellsing vampire."

The sound of bats gathering outside perked her sensitive ears before a stray red-tinged black bat hovered near her head.  
'_I stand corrected; I owe you more than smokes and blood_.' The voice of the no-life-king hummed through the messenger before the bat flew to group with the horde of bats that broke through the windows and made both regenerator and Draculina break apart as some of the bats circled the priest, dancing around the female vampire, before forming into the lanky body of Alucard.

"Master!" Seras beamed in relief.

Ana sheathed her blades and drew back to stand near Integra, hands sliding into the pockets of her coat as Anderson charged at the newly-reformed Alucard.

"Sorry for the late intrusion." Integra mused to the vampiress at her side.

Smoke rose up from the freshly-lit cigarette she pulled from between her lips, a soft huff escaping. "Don't be, we had most of it under control. Though it was fun to fight the bugger; I haven't fought someone like him before." Ana hummed with a wry smirk threatening to plague her lips.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think Alucard's mannerisms are starting to rub off on you, Tristainia." She glanced at her, at the vampiress she had enlisted nearly ten years prior.

She shrugged, a pout crossing her face when the priest fled into the night in a flurry of flying book pages, a soft growl between her teeth. "Don't bet your luck just yet, Hellsing." She rebutted calmly, handing her the lighter from her pocket as she pulled a cigar out, watching her light the end before tossing it back, walking forward.

"Are you alright, Alucard?" Integra wondered.

Alucard smirked derisively. "Yes, though it's been a long time since I've had my head cut off." He replied, glancing over at the Draculina as she stooped to help the younger Draculina off the floor.

Ana smiled in relief at seeing the girl was healed, sighing a little. "You okay now, Seras?" She wondered.

"Um, yeah. Thank you for pulling the blades out of me, earlier, Ana." Seras smiled back.

She straightened and put a hand on her hip. "Don't mention it; a coven sticks together. That's something I learned when I was first created. Even though we're not your ordinary coven, we're a coven regardless, and that's what's important." She shrugged, blowing a wisp of smoke out into the air.

A gloved hand pulled the cigarette from retreating to her lips, making her blink once before she watched him stomp on the half-way-done cig and grind it beneath the heel of his right boot; she met his red eyes and glared pointedly, a vein twitching on her brow. "What was that for?" She demanded.

He rolled his eyes and knew he would be repaying her for that later, turning to the police girl. "You, why didn't you drink the blood?" He scowled reprovingly at her sad expression. "Why not drink?" He insisted.

She looked away, lowering her gaze. "I'm not sure, but it… it felt like if I did, then something very important inside me would've died." She explained weakly.

She pulled another cigarette out, lighting it. "Humanity." She murmured to noone in particular. She too had been plagued with that same dilemma when she was first "born", what felt like centuries ago…

"You're an idiot." He ground out, scowling again before turning to walk away. "But then again, you may be right. It might be time for a vampire to not walk alone in the night." He muttered.

She scowled patiently after him, taking a breath and exhaling smoke. "Don't mind him; he's just pissy that he lost his prey." She assured the younger woman, patting her shoulder.

"Let's go, police girl, Countess." Alucard called over his shoulder, making both females blink.

Seras followed him quickly as Ana traipsed after her. "I'm not 'police girl', though, Master, my name's Seras Victoria!" She piped up in a weak defense.

"Enough. You're a police girl, so 'police girl' will do just fine." An amused smirk adorned his lips.

"You're mean!" She pouted, shoulders slumping.

She smiled patiently, taking another drag from her cig as she sidled up to his side. "Cruel indeed, though methinks you're finally showing your softness towards women." She hummed.

He scowled slightly and pulled her right cheek. "It's bad enough that I owe you smokes and blood bags, so don't patronize me." He growled.

"Whatever you say… my king." She smirked coyly up at him.  
He hummed and smiled toothily at her pronoun, staring ahead into the darkness with the police girl following them.

* * *

as i said earlier, this is my first Hellsing fic so if i fucked up in any way feel free to drop a review and help me iron out the kinks. thanks a mil and later! ;D

* _getsuei no akuma - "evil moonlight"_

* _"Mon Dieu/ dieu" - "My God"/ the equivalent to "Oh My God"_


	2. Chapter 02

i don't own Hellsing; Ana von T belongs to me.

* * *

She rubbed her temples gingerly. "For fuck's sake…"

"… We can't have a vampire that doesn't sleep in a coffin!" The raven-haired butler Walter explained to the pissy fledgling.  
"Then why does Ana get her own bed: and what did you do with mine?" The police girl demanded cattily.

He took a reflexive step back from the soon-to-be explosive response to what he was going to voice. "Ana is a different matter altogether, and besides, she negotiated that issue with Sir Integra. And as to your bed, I had it disposed of." He answered calmly.

The aforementioned Draculina lit the cigarette she'd put between her lips, sliding an eye closed on reflex when the younger female let out a shriek of annoyance and growled death threats at the retired hunter's face, daggers in her eyes. "Maybe Alucard gave you a bit too much of his blood when he made you," she murmured, blowing out a thin wisp of smoke into the air of the room as she took a seat on the coffin, crossing her ankles.

"If it lightens things, the orders were confirmed by Alucard, as well." Walter added with a deadpan expression, seeing the younger Draculina blink at the mention of her master. "Yes, since you're refusing to drink blood like a normal vampire, you'll slowly become weaker, and therefore meant to sleep in a coffin filled with the dirt of your birthplace."

She quieted at the reminder, lowering her gaze.

"In lame man's terms, if you don't drink soon, you'll be weak, your senses as dull as that of a normal human's. And before you ask, I didn't stick up for you this time around because it went over me head. Sorry." Ana chimed with another drag of her cig, glancing up at the girl and running a hand idly along the polished wooden lid of the coffin she sat on. "This is a nice coffin, by the way; jealous." She murmured.

He tilted his head slightly in agreement. "I take it you're still uncomfortable with this situation." He didn't ask the quieted female.

"You're an idiot." He declared as he appeared in the doorway, slightly baffling the young one.

Seras balked, "M-Master…!"

Alucard smirked. "You chose the night: once you've turned your back on the light of day, all the sunlight should mean to you should be smoldering pain and a slow death."

Another wisp of smoke escaped her lips as he walked forward into the room. "I rest my case."

"Good evening, Alucard; I'm glad you're here, I have something to show you that you might find interesting." Walter greeted, turning to the desk to present the black case to the no-life-king.

A wide smirk formed on his lips when he opened the case to see a jet black pistol sitting in red cushion, a spare clip near the handle. "Hm, what's this?" He hummed.

She dropped the dead cig on the cold floor and rubbed her heel into it to extinguish the embers, traipsing to examine the long-nosed pistol from over his shoulder as Walter explained the pros of the new weapon. "Methinks you've outdone yourself on this, Walt." She mused calmly with a wry smirk on her lips.

He smiled lightly. "Thank you for your kind words, Ana. That reminds me, Sir Integra had this made for you as well." He placed a second case next to that of the Jackal's, though this one was gray; she cocked her head to the side and opened it, her eyes widening a little at seeing what lay inside the case.

A silver pistol that looked almost identical to the one Alucard had in his arsenal lay on blue cushion, two clips colored the same as the averagely-measured nose of the pistol, a jagged dagger's blade painted royal blue with silver detailing attached to the right side of the weapon.

"Walter," she breathed in awe, lifting it into her hands and examining it carefully.

"This is the custom-made ten millimeter Anti-Freak Combat Gun-Blade, the "Ripper"; its measurements are just short of those of the Jackal's by two millimeters, but it does just as much damage. The rounds are Macedonian Silver, explosive rounds, and the tips are mercury, blessed by your friend in Paris." Walter explained calmly as she loaded one of the clips, keeping the safety on, weighing it in her hands and aiming at the wall. "Sir Integra had it made as a gift to your loyalty for the past eight years."

Ana smiled toothily, turning to him and nodding, the giddy light in her silver eyes softening her expression and reminding the butler that even though she was a vampire and often smiled in the face of impending danger and bloodshed, she was still a female. "Thank you, Walter. I'll personally thank Integra when I see her." She declared.

"As I said, it was thanks to Sir Integra, but you're welcome nonetheless." He smiled back.

"This is amazing, Ana!" Seras exclaimed as she examined the gun-blade with all the excitement of a child, beaming excitedly, to which the older vampiress smiled patiently.

"Miss Victoria, I believe I have something special for you as well." Walter announced calmly, making her look over at the looming cannon that stood next to him; she paled slightly as he informed her of what the newest weapon could do.

Ana tucked a cig between her lips as the girl blanched completely; Alucard smirked again in amusement.

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT**__!?_" Seras screeched.

::::::::::oOo::::::::::::

Smoke rose up from the burning cig in a thin long wisp.

"The stink of those ghouls is starting to sicken me." She murmured grimly, admiring the blade of her newest toy, a slight crease having formed on her pale brow.

He smirked at her. "It might be interesting to see you put that new toy to use." He remarked.

She tilted her head slightly to look at him, a dry smirk on her lips. "Thanks for the new smokes. And as to your comment, you must've read my mind." She chuckled; her ears twitched slightly and the chuckle died down, a soft growl making its way to her throat. "He's here."

As was expected by both vampires, the loud noise of a crash –preferably the intruder breaking down the door, the overgrown git—resounded in the basement room before the sound of boots walking into the darkness hummed softly, a stream of light breaching the atmosphere ever so slightly.

She checked to make sure the safety was off on her new gun-blade, pulling the dead bud from her lips and tossing it to the floor, watching the smoke rise up slowly from the embers.

"I know you're in here. Even when you're hiding, I can feel your presence. Both of you." The intruder hummed.  
_How sweet, he knows I'm here_, she thought with a wry grin.

"Why would I hide? Don't dare mistake my patience for cowardice… Honestly, I was beginning to get bored waiting on you." The no-life king mused dryly, meeting the green stare of the blonde vampire.

She pulled a cigarette out and lit it, blowing smoke into the slightly-misty air with a soft huff, vaguely tuning into the blonde's introduction; her lips pursed slightly, threatening to curl, at hearing his ass-kissing comment about the king whose right chair arm she was perched on.

Shame he was about to be pumped full of lead, he almost resembled that gorgeous damned creature she'd read of in that one novel series a decade or so ago.

Her ears twitched again as she caught the whiff of dead blood being spilled on the floors above; she smirked darkly.

The fun seemed to be getting better upstairs… But then again, it seemed as if it was about to get fun here as well.

"…So now I get to kill you and make all my wildest dreams come true. My lovely Countess, you might want to stand back and watch as I make a carpet stain out of the great vampire Alucard." The blonde –ah, what was his name? Valentine, that's it—hummed grimly, making her ears twitch.

Ana grinned cheekily and huffed. "Your funeral." She purred, throwing a glance at Alucard before slipping off the chair's arm to straighten and tug the hem of her skirt down, pulling another cigarette from her pocket.

"Wouldn't want to miss the fireworks, now would you, darling?" She paused in disappearing through the darkness to her own room when she heard his low hum come from the chair.

Alucard grinned smugly when she tilted her head back and met his red orbs. "Do stay out of it for as long as you can manage, though; the last thing I would want would be for my Countess to be caught in the crosshairs." He added in a croon.

Ana chuckled softly and nodded, turning on her heel to lean against the wall and withdraw her lighter. "Have fun, my king." She teased, lifting the lighter to the unlit end of her cigarette.

With a flick of the wrist, the guns were drawn.

Orange embers created thin wisps of smoke from the lit cig as they fired, signaling the start of the battle.

Her eyes followed the intruder's quick reflexes and she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit impressed. Whoever created him, they obviously did their homework in regards to doing battle with Alucard.

A shiver threatened to roll down her spine when said no-life king released a bit of his true power; she blew out a thick wisp of smoke, peeling herself away from the wall to take a seat in his chair, lounging as she stretched her legs out on the right side, lifting the wine bottle from the small table next to his chair and examining the label before taking a sip, cigarette held lightly between the index and middle fingers of her left hand.

That Valentine git's fearful screams of pain were riding on her nerves, hurting her ears ever so slightly.

She slid her eyes closed against the noises, setting the bottle between her legs as she took another drag from her cigarette, blowing out another wisp.

Noting the cig was almost dead, she opened her eyes partly to see it was almost gone; she pouted and tossed it to the floor, sighing out the last wisp of smoke from between her lips.

Boot stomping onto the dead cig, the victorious contender loomed over her, earning a cocked brow, before he took the bottle from its place in her lap and setting it on the table again, smirking widely.

"Fuck was he noisy." She mused with a hint of distaste in her softened voice.

"I'd imagine it was to your liking when I ripped him apart." He hummed, curling his fingers in her tousled bangs and brushing them away from her pale face.

She smirked widely in response. "I've heard pigs squeal with less agony in their noises." She purred, meeting his red eyes once more.

Alucard chuckled darkly and leaned in to seize her lips in a kiss, claiming his prize for winning the battle.

She didn't fight as he'd expected she would, instead reaching to bury her fingers in his raven locks and reciprocate playfully, letting his own fingers knot and entangle in her slightly curly hair as he dominated her with hardly a struggle.

Ana placed up a knee when the kiss threatened to take on a new caliber of lust, shin stabbing into his lean belly as a warning, a soft growl resounding in her throat from somewhere deep in her chest.

Chuckling at her barrage, he pulled back only to pin her to the chair, using one hand to drag his long fingers up her thigh. "Why didn't you fight?" He wondered curiously, letting her play with his hair.

She twitched reflexively when his hand slid higher, a little growl caught between her canines. "I sensed something was amiss with you, earlier, before this little duel started. You seemed troubled." She explained softly, the growl shifting into a soft hiss when he traced a line along the bone of her knee.

Red eyes sharpening slightly and then narrowing, Alucard growled. "Your senses are as perceptive as usual, Countess." He remarked blandly.

Ana cupped his face in her hands, staring into his slightly nostalgic gaze. "Regardless, I do want to know. But, knowing you, you'd rather swallow silver bullets than tell me of your past. So I'll do the same." She shrugged. "It makes things easier."

"You're strangely understanding. Did hell freeze over?" Alucard smirked.

Rolling her eyes habitually, she tugged on the red ribbon tied around his collar and kissed him firmly, letting him pin her once more as he reciprocated eagerly and greedily, her hands dragging down his lean torso idly before lifting up to push against his chest, hearing him growl in annoyance at being forced away.

"I'm beginning to hate when you do that." He complained pointedly.

She relaxed in the chair and crossed her arms, ankles crossing aimlessly. "You can't have everything, my king." She remarked.

Alucard smirked again and stroked her thigh. "I **do** love hearing you say that."

"You **are** the king, and seeing as I am not your fledgling, it's only respectful that I call you by your title." Ana shrugged innocently.

His red eyes sharpened slightly, earning a cocked brow once more, before he smiled widely, attention drawn elsewhere. "Apparently the police girl's had enough." He purred.

"I thought I smelled more dead blood. Those Valentine blokes really fucked up the place, didn't they? Integra's not going to be pleased." She agreed, fixing the red ribbon around his neck idly.

Leaning in for one more kiss and claiming it, Alucard lowered his head to kiss the vein in her throat, making her twitch again. "You have my thanks for not intervening in my fight. I will take you as mine one day soon, albeit not right now. And I will gladly enjoy every second of hearing you scream for me." He purred darkly against her skin, making her legs slightly jolt and ensnare around his waist, dragging his teeth along the vein in temptation.

Ana moaned. "Hell-kissed bastard king," she growled annoyedly, hissing when he licked a slow trail down the side of her neck, threatening to mark her for his own, for her impending future within the vampire king's hands.

"No matter how many times you insult me, I know you won't hate me. Your loneliness and old ache to belong somewhere won't allow you to ever conceive of hating the monster I am." He reminded in a drawling whisper, nibbling on her neck.

Face flushing deeply at his words, she slackened her resistance ever so slightly and instead ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. "I've heard it said that wolves mate for life. Does that apply to vampires, as well? Even for the king?" She asked quietly, watching his red eyes lift to lock on her silver stare.

Alucard chuckled softly. "Wolves are servants of our kind; I did use them in my past life, so to answer your question, yes. The very same." He replied. "You really are amusing."

"How so?" Ana shuffled slightly in his chair and looked at him quizzically, cocking her head to the side.

His fingers stroked her thigh, teasingly lifting higher up her skirt to disappear beneath the black fabric to the uppermost part of her right leg. "You're fretting over what will happen in the future, over whether or not I'll remain loyal once I've claimed you as mine. You foolish Draculina, why in hell would I ever abandon a beautiful creature like you? … My Countess, Ana von Tristainia." He elaborated quietly.

She trembled softly and nodded, smiling as she was beginning to grow fond of the pronoun 'my'. "Your monstrosity conceals the romantic in you, doesn't it?" She wondered wryly.

Alucard quieted and then huffed, smirking toothily. "Don't patronize me; just because your legs are clinging to me for dear life doesn't give you the right to mock the vampire that has been aching to take you and make you his queen." He growled.

"I was starting to become comfortable, too," Ana pouted, combing her fingers through his raven hair. "For acting addle-brained, you're not much fun." She complained.

He chuckled, his hand beneath the folds of her skirt tracing a lone finger along her concealed lips, making the female jolt in response and squeak, grinning at the beet-red blush that graced her pale face. "Easy, my future queen, we can't have them thinking there's further bloodshed down here if you scream." He scolded smugly, fondling the spot teasingly and making her quiver at being at his mercy, her back arching as a hiss dragged out from between her bared fangs.

Ana cut off a pleading moan with a soft snarl, baring her teeth in his grinning face. "D-damn you, Alucard… Ah! Alucard," she was cut off in mid-rant when he started rubbing, throwing her head back as her body began to feel like it was on fire, panting softly.

Alucard grinned proudly at hearing her pleading noises, knowing that sooner or later she would beg to be taken and thrown into a world of blood and sex, leaning over her to kiss her parted lips with a surprisingly gentle notion, relaxing his torture to her heating warmth and drawing his hand back, letting her straighten a little to hold onto his shoulders.

She pulled out of the kiss with a strangled exhale, looking into his red eyes. "Git." She hissed.

"Keep moaning like that and I'll claim you sooner, my Countess." He chuckled smugly as he pulled away, reaching to detangle her legs from his waist, and shirking back to allow her time to get up.

Ana huffed, rattled and catty, as she smacked his chest in annoyance, cheeks still stained a pinkish red. "Don't push your luck, Alucard." She snarled, turning to adjust her skirt and disappear from his room.

Alucard smiled contently at having not only kissed but touched his future mate, laughing a little in the darkness. "It really has been ages since I've had fun." He hummed softly.

* * *

Her fingers glided over the black keys of her laptop's keyboard.

Even in the darkness –no, especially moreso in the darkness, she was able to see clearly what was on the screen.  
An unlit cigarette was between her teeth as her brow furrowed at the word emboldened on the otherwise-white webpage, fingers paused an inch or two above the keyboard.

'_Beware the Millennium'_, was it?

"Well fuck." She growled.  
With a sigh she put the laptop on her desk, lighter in hand as she lit the cig.

**Nazis**.

Why didn't it surprise her to find out that it was those wanker-assholes who were behind the bloodshed?  
Ana clicked her tongue.

"**_Arschlochs_**." She murmured in a thickly accented Hungarian* tongue as smoke rose up from the burning cylinder.

'_Assholes_.'

* * *

hope i didn't screw anything up, sorry if there's not much action in this chap. it'll pick up in the future so look forward to that.

*did noone make a connection to "_shame.. he almost resembled that gorgeous damned creature"_? are there no real vampire fans out there, who are anti-Twilight and wish the no-life king would grind the "vampires" into the dust? no? well, there goes this fic, right down the bloody toilet.

** **_arschloch_** is German for "_asshole_"

*** Ana von Tristainia is, first and foremost, British, though she was made a vampire by a not-yet-revealed vampire in France one hundred years prior to the main time setting of Hellsing. her surname is compliments of her human family of Hungarian immigrants that came to England back in the 18th century.


	3. Chapter 03

i don't own Hellsing; Ana von T belongs to me. 

* * *

"So we're taking on money-hungry wankers like these blokes, then." She hummed as she tossed her lighter up and down idly, making the troupe of brown-clad mercenaries jump at seeing her standing against the wall; she grinned snidely and put a cigarette between her teeth, lighting it.

Her employer rolled her eyes as the younger Draculina blinked.

A low chuckle sounded behind her before a lanky arm draped around her waist and pulled her to the red-cloaked side of the no-life king; she glanced up at the smug smirk on his lips and rolled her eyes, not fighting against being held so close to him as she would've had that conversation they'd had nights ago not taken place.

"The police girl may be the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire. What a pathetic bunch of sniveling cowards! Do you really think they'll be of any use to us?" Alucard drawled with a chuckle, briefly glancing down at the Draculina on his arm, gauging her response.

Ana chuckled softly and elbowed his side. "Dunno, if they piss themselves silly at the sight of a simple vampire, then I might be concerned." She mused.

"My deepest apologies, mum!" Her ear twitched when Walter hurried into the room, skidding to a halt short of Integra's right side, looking at her apologetically. "I did try to stop him, but, well, you know..."

Alucard snorted quietly. "These men will be guarding me while I sleep, and I wanted to take their measure. My Draculina's safety while she sleeps is also at stake." He added with a rather proud note to his voice, ignoring the elbow jabbed into his ribs from said female.

"Now that introductions are over, a rather odd letter came in the post today." Walter pushed aside the slightly-catty vampiress and the smug no-life king's silent exchange of looks, handing a letter to the blonde head of Hellsing.

Integra read aloud the sender's name and her eyes widened slightly. "The Iscariot Organization, Enrico Maxwell!" She all-but hissed.

Ana blinked and bumped her hip against his, forcing his hand to release her; her eyes narrowed at the name.  
_  
Catholics_.

:::::::::oOo:::::::::

A glint of sunshine bounced off the jagged blue blade that protruded from the silver gun-blade wielded by the vampiress.

"Now, now, don't think just because your little grudge-match with the Church of England and Hellsing is meant to be voiced for the world to hear, _prêtre_. Even if you _are_ here on business, insulting my employer doesn't sit well with me. Keep your pompous mouth shut or I'll blast it off without an ounce of hesitation. _Comprendre?_" She purred coldly, eyes closed to the slightly stupefied expression that marred the Italian's face, lip curled slightly in mid-snarl.

Integra smirked to herself at the female's bravado. "That is quite enough, Countess." She chided with a rather regretful tone, making her ears twitch.

Ana lowered her weapon-wielding hand and retreated stiff-leggedly to stand alongside Walter, silver eyes opened partly to glower at the Catholics from beneath her thin brow.

"Were I you, I would pay attention to the lovely Countess; she doesn't take too kindly to Catholics, especially soon-to-be-shit-stains like you. You called my master a sow, didn't you? That's typical! Nothing like Iscariot to inspire the fear of God... Such fearsome insults. Two-thousand years of your inane prattle… apparently nothing ever changes, does it?" Alucard growled as he materialized from behind, smirking at the irony and amusement the scene posed.

"The great vampire, Alucard, the Hellsing family's pet creature. I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you; it's an honor. And your trigger-happy vampiress must be the lovely Countess Ana von Tristainia; I was not aware damned creatures such as yourselves knew of Catholicism so well, according to Miss Tristainia's French." Enrico Maxwell smiled as politely as he could muster, bowing slightly in respect.

A soft hiss echoed from her throat as she ran a thumb over the blade of her weapon fondly. "Fluent, actually. Your files might have already told you but I _was_ "born" in France, a century ago." She growled frostily, silver eyes threatening to bleed red, looking rusty-gray.

"That would explain things. As to the matter at hand, I'm afraid that I must say goodbye; you called my master a sow and expect me to let you **live**? I'm not sad to say that I'm just going to have to put a bullet in you, you filthy little man." He drawled in the same manner, silver pistol drawn and aimed at the man's head as he glowered at him, the second vampire present also aiming the nose of her gun-blade at his target.

He flexed his knuckles. "Oh, how incredibly terrifying. How can a man expect to deal with someone who puts a gun in his face? I think you'll agree that turnabout is fair play… so why don't we make this fight a little interesting?" He waltzed forward a bit before snapping his fingers and crying out loudly, "_**Anderson**!_"

A loud 'klang' resounded from down the hall.

"_Salaud_," Ana hissed as she extended an arm infront of the blonde woman, silver bleeding red as the aforementioned regenerator began his rant and walked down the hall towards them, two bayonets in hand; she growled.

Ireland was not her favorite memory.

Alucard walked past them, slightly surprising her, a chuckle in his throat; drawing both guns, he grinned happily whereas Anderson grinned maniacally and bared his own weapons. "Neither one of us could back down infront of an enemy; come on then, Judas Priest!"

Anderson returned the laugh. "You won't be so lucky this time, vampire!"

"Alucard…" Ana began to declare.

"Stop, I'm ordering you to stop!" Maxwell barked loudly.

"Everyone with the Japanese tour, right this way please!" A familiar voice sounded before Seras popped up and led a group of elderly tourists between the would-be combatants, earning a few sweatdrops from the Hellsing group (aside from Alucard, who only smirked).

Ana rubbed her temples gingerly and sighed, sliding her gun-blade back into the holster at her thigh. _Great save, albeit too close to the chest_, she thought.

"This isn't the place for a fight."

"I hate to agree but you've got a point."

Alucard backed down regrettably, "I'm going back to sleep; getting up for a fight in the middle of the day is exhausting…" He bunched a hand in the fabric of her coat, making her blink once, before dragging her with him. "Come along, Countess," he added.

Ana pouted at him and offered a small wave to Integra, Walter and Seras as she succumbed to her fate (none too regrettably).

:::::::::oOo::::::::: 

A pout formed on her lips.

This was the first time she'd ever been out of the European continent, and it would definitely be the last!  
She crossed her arms over her chest and chewed on the unlit cig stuck in the corner of her mouth, grinding it between her teeth.

"Erm, Miss Tristainia?" The head of that mercenary troupe, Pip Bernadotte, called, perking her ears.

"What is it?" She wondered blandly.

The brunette man gestured for the bellhops to bring the coffin forward into the lobby. "You don't look too happy… Something on your mind?" He asked.

She sniffed and glanced down the hall leading to the elevator, looking over at her companion as he "convinced" the desk clerk to not report the coffin being brought into the hotel, rolling her eyes. "I hate the heat, and being here in Rio de Janeiro doesn't help things." She replied in the same bland tone.

Bernadotte smiled wryly at the woman's obvious distaste for the climate. "_Se la vie, ma cher_." He offered with a shrug.

Ana cocked a brow at hearing the French, smirking widely. "_Oui_." She hummed, glancing over at the no-life king and winking at him.

::::::::oOo::::::::

He smirked at her as she seemed to be doing her best to ignore the rather-sweltering heat of Brazil. "Don't **you** look catty." He mused from having finished preparing for the evening.

She looked up from lounging on one of the chairs, legs dangling over the right arm, a cigarette in the corner of her mouth and the novel '_Queen of the Damned_' held overhead. "Piss off, I just happen to hate the weather here. Wish the mission was done already so we can head back to England." She growled.

He chuckled and noted the collar of her shirt had been unbuttoned just by a few notches, allowing her neck to breathe, smoke rising softly from the cig between her teeth; a devious smirk formed on his lips.

Perhaps this heat wasn't so bad after all.

Crossing the small distance between his coffin and the chair she occupied, he plucked the cig from between her lips and ducked beneath the book to steal a greedy kiss, hearing the future vampire queen gasp in surprise and twitch beneath him.

Ana made to whack him with her book before he caught her wrist and forced her to drop the dog-eared paperback to the floor, growling in displeasure when he took control of her mouth and leaned heavily onto her, bunching the fingers of her free hand in his shaggy hair as she fought him for dominance.

Alucard grinned happily at getting a good rise out of her, releasing her wrist at last to drag his fingers along her left thigh to his favored spot, making her jolt slightly and then hiss softly in reaction to where his hand strayed to, feeling her lithe body twitch and buck as he teased her lips, hearing her moan and gasp as he could swear she was melting at his touch.

"A-Alucard," she growled between breaths, blushing deeply, slightly-spread-apart legs opening wider as she tilted her head back and moaned.

His grin seemed to broaden at seeing her bare her throat, dragging his tongue over the side of her neck in a long and torturous lick, fingers coaxing her to near insanity, as he sank his teeth into her pale skin.

Ana squeaked and cried out softly, trembling in his hold and slackening, instincts taking over as she allowed him to mark her, silver bleeding red as she dug her fingers into his hair and growled when he drew back to burrow his nose into the spot, tending to it with a gentleness he ever really showed to her, making her tremble again and hold onto him.

Alucard chuckled again. "_My queen_," he purred against her skin in perfect Romanian, feeling her fingers knot in his hair as he lifted his head to gauge her flushed cheeks and aroused red eyes, smirking smugly.

She shivered slightly and lifted both hands to hold his face, meeting his likewise red orbs. "Alucard," she began before quieting and then smirking a little. "_My king_." She hummed softly in the same tongue.

Both vampires perked up when sensing something was amiss.

He chuckled blackly. "They're so eager, aren't they?" He wondered.

Ana smirked, pulling on the ribbon around his neck to kiss him sweetly before pushing off the chair, stooping to pick up her discarded book from the floor and bending the top corner of the page she'd been taken away from, closing the novel. "Obviously." An ear twitched and she growled softly, her lip curling. "This should be interesting." She mused aloud.

Alucard chuckled again before turning to awaken his fledgling, hearing her pull her lighter out and light a fresh cigarette. 

* * *

The smaller cannon was tossed aside as she prepared to pull out the larger one.

She ruffled her hair, making the fledgling hesitate and look up at her senior; she winked and undid the safety of her gun-blade. "My turn," she said, removing her hand from her head and disappearing from sight.

"Is that all you got, you bitch?" The Dandy-Man vampire drawled in that thick accent of his.

A loud howl ripped into the night before a cloud of gray smoke encased him, baffling the brown-suit briefly, before his defenses went up and he brandished more cards in his hands.

"**_To hunt the night and stain it with evil blood, that is my duty as the Countess_**." A drawling purr in fluent French traipsed around the smoke, wrapping around him and stealing into his ears, the recesses of his mind.

A ripping snarl rang out before a blur on four legs lunged at him from the smoke, missing when he dodged and ripped it in half by one of the cards in his hand; a second growl sounded when another blur leaped at him, ripping into his right shoulder.

The Dandy-Man snarled in pain, looking at his attacker in slight horror to see it was a blue flame-coated wolf with narrow slits of yellow eyes that glowered into his eyes, a thundering snarl in its throat.

"**What the hell is this**!?" He roared as he yanked the wolf off and ripped its throat open with another card, the wolf fading into dying blue embers until it was no more.

"A glimpse of the unfortunate end you'll meet at the hands of a true vampire." She purred at his neck from behind; a white-hot pain erupted through his right shoulder, forcing him away.

Ana smirked grimly as the smoke cleared, low growling sounding around her as a pack of six wolves coated in the same blue fire from before stood in a circle with her in the midst, twelve yellow eyes glowering at the bleeding vampire, smoke rising softly into the night from the nose of her Ripper.

"So you must be the other vampire bitch, the Countess Ana von Tristainia. Were I not about to kill you, I'd say it was a pleasure meeting a gorgeous creature like you… But I'd rather not waste my breath!" Tublacan Alhambra sent an array of cards flying at her.

Half of the pack was destroyed on sight whereas the remainder leaped at him and attacked as she disappeared in time to dodge; she fired when the wolves had him open for an attack, the blessed bullet ripping into his left side, sending him flying back.  
_  
Alucard must've exhausted his powers, otherwise he would've put up a better fight_, she thought as she sprinted forward to end him, silver shifted to red as she grinned slightly in anticipation of her kill.

A wide ring of cards encircled her, forcing her to skid to a halt; her eyes sharpened and narrowed at the sight, baring her fangs.

"Nosy vampire whore… mind your place!" Alhambra shouted, snapping his fingers.

Her right hand slapped palm-first onto the building's rooftop: a domed wall of blue fire protected her from the oncoming cards, smoke rising around her as the connection between the firewall and cards caused an explosion.

She panted slightly and growled. "Hell-kissed bastard _salaud_," she whispered coldly.

"Stay inside the firewall." His voice purred in her ear, making her glance over her shoulder to see him appeared at her side, his wicked smirk on his lips.

She nodded and smirked back, watching him disappear to go deal with the Dandy-Man.  
_He always takes the fun out of things_, she thought with a slight pout, straightening to slide her gun back into the holster at her thigh and reach inside her coat pocket for her lighter and a cigarette.

* * *

a bit more action and we get to see a glimpse of what the Countess has up her sleeve! cool no? lol

***review** **response**(**s**)*  
to Anonymous - thanks for reviewing! whew first one lol great to know i've gained an anti-Twilight reviewer for my lovely fic xD -brandishes Alucard's Jackal- down with the non-vampire fairies! (': nyway~ as to your confusion regarding if Ana is his fledgling or not, technically along the line, three times removed due to ethnicity (European, still), Ana's maker IS one of his so that does make her a fledgling too, but Alucard isn't DIRECTLY her master/maker/creator... hope that makes sense! if not, i apologize; explaining isn't my strong suit... O; thanks again for reviewing. :'D

** forgot to mention in the previous chapter that YES Ana can speak French, fluently, because as stated before, her maker was French (of course i'm not saying exactly WHO her maker is, not yet~. you'll just have to wait and find out who later on~! xD) and i will translate what all she used in this chapter.

*** **Ana's broken French/ other French sayings/sentences in this chapter *****

- _**prêtre**: "priest"/ father (Catholic)  
- **comprendre**: "understand" (usually used in a question)  
- **salaud**: "bastard/ swine/ SOB (son of a bitch)/ etc."  
- **Se la vie, ma cher**: "such is life, my dear"  
- **oui**: "yes" (this is a giveaway, people.)_


	4. Chapter 04 - Slept So Long

i don't own Hellsing; Ana von T belongs to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 04 - Slept So Long_**

* * *

"Why exactly are you reading that garbage?" She looked up from having her nose buried in the middle of her novel –she was still reading '_Queen of the Damned_' on account of his untimely "intrusion" the night prior—to meet his crimson eyes.

A slight frown formed on her brow; she huffed. "I've already read all of Edgar Allen Poe's work, and Stoker too; this woman who wrote this book series is very talented in writing about our kind. Of course her interpretation leads to some of the fictional vampires being… well, homosexual, but still!" She glanced at the printed words again and sighed, dreamily –if only to annoy him. "Oh Lestat, _mon cher~!_" She crooned to the book.

He could swear a vein was twitching on his brow, pulsating as he instantly could tell that she was saying that to annoy him… Ah his lovely Draculina. "Another Frenchman?" He wondered blandly.

The Countess tilted her head to the side and met his crimson orbs with an impish light in her silver stare. "And if he is? He's twice the romantic… Better than Romanians," she murmured the last bit to herself, marking her page absently.

The Count growled. "Then show me where he is so that I can kill him," He remarked cattily.

She had to admit that he was adorable when he was pissy.

"Temper, _mon cher!_ He's not real, and even if he was, he'd be in the States." She pouted.

Alucard growled again; he would slay this Lestat, whoever the fuck he was.

Having enough of torturing her king, she nimbly popped up from lounging on the chair near the window to close the distance and fold her arms around his neck from the side, burying her face into his nape. "You're as tense as you were last night," Ana pointed out quietly, shifting to let him pull her into his lap, his long arms coiling around her hips protectively, possessively.

He scowled at having been unveiled by her keen senses, his fingers knotting in her wild hair. "You are _mine_, **_my_** Queen of the Night, and the thought of any poor soul trying to take you from me plainly pisses me off." He stated as he held her tighter on reflex.

She quieted and smiled fondly, combing her fingers through his raven-black hair. "You speak as if I am some mere object; you forget that I'm a vampire like you, love. I can protect myself and I am not afraid of death; I never was." She whispered, resting her cheek against his own.

Alucard chuckled darkly, softly, at hearing those words come from his feisty female, pushing thick locks away from her exposed neck. "So I noticed. Otherwise I would not have made you my queen once the battle was over. Though blood that was spilled wasn't yours, seeing you stained with it made you all the more irresistible. You really did dance with wolves." He declared with his lips at her neck, leaving nips and kisses on the skin and feeling her twitch slightly, feeling her fingers tug at his hair on reflex when his teeth grazed her neck.

Ana hissed softly, silver turned red, as she arched her back and fisted her hands in his coat. "Hell-kissed romantic," she moaned softly, her fangs drawn reflexively.

He laughed into her skin, flicking his tongue lazily at a love bite near her right earlobe.

She trembled slightly before her ears twitched and she pushed off his chest, earning a growl from her mate, scowling past him at the wall. "Damn Vicky, she has the worst timing." She hissed.

Alucard smirked widely and leaned up to steal a kiss from her, grinning when she kissed back deeply, reluctantly detangling himself from her waist to let her get off his lap. "I would imagine this isn't over." He hummed hopefully, watching fondly as she adjusted her skirt and straightened out her shirt, crimson eyes catching the defining curves in his nimble mate's body.

Ana ran slender fingers through her wild hair lazily, meeting his stare and smirking toothily. "Not by a long shot! You had your fun bedding me last night, so I think it'd be best we changed things up later." She winked, hearing him chuckle as she went to get her cigarettes and lighter from her coat thrown onto the chair she'd abandoned.

:::::::::oOo::::::::::

A soft hiss echoed in the back of her throat at seeing the head of Iscariot seated at the long table; she swallowed the hiss and snorted, chewing down on the cigarette in the corner of her mouth, crossing her arms as he was ordered to step forward once removing his glasses.

No matter what, she still loathed the Vatican. They had been the ones to destroy her maker a few years before she met Alucard and was thrown into the world of Hellsing, on that rainy night…

_'Run!' Her maker, a vampire with tousled brown hair in a ponytail and striking amber eyes, shouted, fangs bared as his eyes looked at his paralyzed fledgling rooted to the street._

_'B-but Henri…!' She'd protested, ducking as a blessed bullet flew past her right ear, meant to hit him, silver eyes wide in shock and horror._

_Henri Elise had grabbed her arms gently, staring stubbornly into her frantic stare. 'Live, so that you can keep fighting. Promise me that!' His amber eyes had softened warmly and he ran his fingers through her wild black hair, seeing the tears form in her eyes. 'Live, _ma cher_, for me.' He had embraced her tightly and planted a sweet kiss to her forehead, gently pushing her away._

_'Stop, in the name of God!' A heavily accented man barked from the other end of the street._

_'Henri…' Shaking her head fervently, Ana turned to bolt away into the night, fighting the flow of tears that raced in the wind that picked up with her fastened pace, spiriting as fast as possible away from the sight._

_A loud gunshot rang out in the rainy night, making a strangled growl escape her lips._

_She loathed the Vatican; she loathed all of them and their sanctimonious ilk! She would make them pay for destroying the one who had given her the night, the one who had taught her all she knew._

_Henri_…

"… That's what Millennium is… the Last Battalion!" Alucard's low voice stirred her from reminiscing, perking her ears.

Ana furrowed her brow softly and caught his eye, seeing his fanged smirk widen a fraction and she winked back.

"I guess Mr. Tublacan's blood must've given us away. Herr Major sure blew that one!" A boy with a thick German accent exclaimed, startling those gathered –save the trio of vampires present; the black-clad blonde bodyguard of Maxwell swiftly whipped out a pair of silver pistols from his robes as Bernadotte also drew his own gun; the boy with cat ears yelped and put up his hands in surrender. "Whoa there! I am just ze messenger~! I'm not here to fight with anyone!" The Nazi brat promised lightly as he came closer into the room.

"Explain this." Integra commanded stiffly.

Walter glanced at her, "my deepest apologies, mum; I don't know how he got past security."

"They are useless against me; I am everywhere, and I am nowhere." The boy jibed lightly as he set a rectangular portable screen before them at the far end of the table, large violet eyes glinting.

Ana sneered, "_Just like the Cheshire cat, only twice as fucking annoying_." She hummed in icy German, seeing his ears flick as he looked over at her where she stood at Seras' right; she cocked a brow and flipped the bird.

The boy simply smiled sweetly and instead turned his sights onto the busty blonde at her side.

Alucard smirked to himself at seeing the rude gesture his mate gave, amusement replacing the curiosity he'd felt prior to the intrusion at seeing her go rigid for a prolonged moment.

He would have to investigate that later.

There was some fumbling with the portable screen before the face of a portly blonde man wearing glasses and a white military suit grinning wickedly at those seeing him on the opposite end of the screen appeared on the other end.

The no-life king's smirk widened at seeing the familiar face.

His Countess only glowered at the screen, having gravitated closer to his side out of loyalty, lighting a cigarette.

* * *

Her fingers tapped on the keys of her laptop's keyboard, silver eyes scanning through her various findings on the little _scheissekopf_, Herr Major.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

DOB, Death Date, all suggested he was around the human age of thirty-something, possibly in his forties.

With a growl she exited her search engine, pushing away from the computer desk and crossing her arms at her chest, her lip curled.  
Smoke rose up from the dead cigarette in her ash tray, slowly becoming transparent in the darkness of her room.

She reached for her pack of cigarettes and swore softly at seeing that she was out. "For fuck's sake…" She hissed, tightening her grip on the box.

Three packs of fresh cigarettes were thrown onto her desktop near the laptop, perking her ears; she glanced at the new packs and her mood calmed ever so slightly, a soft sigh escaping. "You're pretty good at reading minds." She hummed, pulling one pack and popping it open, swiveling in her chair to see he had perched on the edge of her four-poster, red coat nearly camouflaging with the same color of her comforter designed with vintage swirls.

He smirked again. "I can see why you begged Integra for a bed, it's more spacey than a coffin." He mused calmly, running his long fingers over the fabric of her comforter.

Smoke rose up softly from her lit cigarette, traveling and twirling in the air as she shuffled from her chair to toss the old box in the trash bin near the desk, the cig puckered in the corner of her mouth as she stretched her limbs and arched her back.

"My maker never made it concrete to sleep in a coffin like traditional vampires did, so long as the windows were covered and drapes drawn to hide the sun during the day." Ana moaned around a particularly hard knot in the back of her neck, shivering and shaking her mane of wild hair aimlessly.

Alucard chuckled at seeing her relax the muscles in her body, sitting back a little on her bed. "Reckless but cautious at the same time; your master was an enigma." He hummed.

She huffed and looked away, rubbing her neck gingerly. "Piss off; he trained me when my powers started kicking in, taught me how to fight and keep them in control." She finished the sentence with a wistful note in her voice, making his ears twitch.

He cocked a brow. "You never mentioned why he left you, though judging from what happened at the meeting, I can put the pieces together." He mused quietly.

She snorted, chewing on the cigarette as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Enlighten me, then." She sniffed.

He had to admit that she was much more appealing when she was feisty. "From what I gathered, you have a grudge against the Vatican, and given your strangely rigid stance you took at the meeting even if it only happened for a minute or so, seeing that sniveling shit Maxwell reminded you of how your master died. He was slain in the name of God." He deduced thoughtfully, gauging her response with curious red eyes unveiled due to the fact that he'd left his glasses back in his room. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not." She whispered, quieting and pushing locks of wild hair from her cheek aimlessly before her arms crossed over her chest. "Henri died at the hands of Vatican dogs purging Malta of vampires and their familiars, ghouls as well. I was the only one who survived and it was a miracle I came back to London in one piece without them on my tail. He died protecting me from being slain by those religious papist bastard fucks, and it's because of them that I fight. I don't serve Integra for the same reasons you do, but just so one day I can exact my revenge for how they shot him in the street like a dog." She glowered at him, her silver orbs now glinting a crimson red as tears threatened to trail down her cheeks as they gathered at the corners of her eyes.

Alucard huffed and chuckled softly, smirking toothily at the highly appealing shade of red in her eyes. "Revenge is a brilliant color for you, my queen." He praised, taking the bottom hem of her gray longsleeve and tugging her forward gently, releasing her shirt to drag his fingers across her right cheekbone, thumb brushing a bold tear away with a surprisingly soft touch.

Ana blushed out of reflex and smiled weakly, holding his hand to her cheek and moving closer to comb her fingers through his shaggy locks, sliding her eyes closed in content.

Maniacal and covered in blood, even so, he was her mate, her Count just as much as she was his Countess; of course his bloodlust got annoying sometimes, but he wouldn't be the vampire king if he didn't lust for blood.

"Was that the only reason you came to give me the smokes?" She wondered quietly, letting him pull the cigarette from her hand to snub it on the back post of her bed, flicking the dead bud away.

He smirked slightly; straight to business. Perhaps his master was beginning to rub off on her… "There's a pilfered ship out at sea that's become overrun with ghouls. My orders are for me to go and annihilate those poor bastards." He informed calmly, his arms finding her hips and fiddling with the fabric of her dark red skirt.

She nodded and continued running her fingers through his hair absently. "Sounds fun." She mused.

"To make sure the enemy is dead, you're coming with me." He added calmly, perking her ears.

Ana pulled back a little to look at his red eyes, tilting her head to the side. "You're the trump card, remember? An annihilation case should be easy for you, so I don't see why you're taking me along with you. Besides, doesn't Integra realize the mansion will be two vampires short of a full defense system?" She asked softly.

Alucard chuckled at the head-tilt, finding she was cute when she did that. "You've barely put your new toy to good use; what better way to get used to it than to kill Nazi ghouls? I'd have thought you'd jump at the prospect of hunting with me as well." He pointed out.

"You're asking me to hunt with you?" She guessed.

"To be frank it'd be easier to have you fighting at my side than have you in the midst of so many human males." He mused grimly, his thoughts traveling back to the unsettling fact of the mercenary troupe in the Hellsing headquarters.

She blinked before smirking toothily, kissing him. "_Mon dieu_, you're not still thinking on what I said the other day, are you? I was only teasing!" She scolded gently, smirking again.

Alucard made a face that earned a giggle, flashing his teeth. "You really have a wicked sense of humor." He growled.

Ana grinned impishly. "I'm only trying to keep up with the best… Alucard!" She squeaked on reflex when it took less than a second for him to have her on the bed back-first, blinking back surprise, as he towered over her on his hands and knees, pinning her to the comforter. "A-Alucard," she stammered.

"You, my beautiful wolf dancer, truly are wicked." He growled darkly, ducking to capture her lips in a kiss of hunger.

Her hands fisted in his vest as she reciprocated greedily, groaning against his roving lips and growling when he seized control, putting up her own front until his ever-idle fingers found his favorite spot, making her jump slightly before he pinned her deeper into the bed, a dominant growl rumbling in his chest that made her hiss softly in reluctant submission.

Alucard grinned smugly at rendering his queen submissive, pulling out of the kiss to meet her flustered and aroused red eyes. "Your wicked humor really does make you more of a befitting queen of night." He purred.

Ana shivered slightly and lifted her hands to hold his face in her grasp. "Your demanding behavior never ceases to amaze." She quipped patiently.

The no-life king laughed.

:::::::::oOo:::::::::

A pout formed on her face.

_What the hell happened to hunting together?_ She lit a cigarette on a stray spout of embers from the decaying ship, smoke rising and dancing softly as she watched him slay the remnant Nazi ghouls, arms crossed over her chest and her wild hair dancing softly in the light breeze.

"You're so not fair, having fun without me…" She hummed blandly under her breath, her ears twitching when noting that their prey had scampered off from the scene; her keen nose scented fear with ease.

Her lip curled in disgust, revealing her fangs.

With a soft sigh, she drew her Ripper from the holster at her thigh and loaded it, making sure the safety was off, following the stink of fear that assailed her nose.

"Oi, don't ya know that Rip van Winkle went comatose for a few centuries? Kinda makes me wonder if this version of Rip will ever wake from her sleep." She hollered leisurely, her boots coming to a halt short of hearing a shrill alarm going off, preferably from an old-fashioned clock. "Or if she'll awaken in **hell**." She mused grimly, gun raised and aiming at the corner where the raven-haired vampire with glasses sat huddled, clutching her long-nosed musket for dear life; she grinned. "_Auf wiedersehen_." She purred, firing.

The Nazi acolyte yelped as the bullet narrowly missed her head when she moved, big blue eyes rounding on the silver nose of her Ripper, meeting the likewise silver eyes of the Draculina. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Rip van Winkle straightened and gritted her teeth, growling slightly. "Y-you…" She aimed at the stoic-faced Countess, another breeze stealing between the two females.

Relaxing her shoulders, Ana only smirked. "_Gute nacht, scheissekopf_." She raised her own gun and bared her fangs, smoke dancing softly from her chewed cigarette; she fired at the same time her adversary fired the single shot from her musket.

Blood dripped onto the floor of the deck as the bullet hit her square in the right shoulder, eliciting a growl, watching her own bullet narrowly carve into the bespectacled female's left cheek; she ducked the next swivel the bullet made for her head, leaping away and drawing a dagger from her belt swiftly, deflecting its projectory if only for a moment, firing two more shots at her enemy, metal bouncing off metal a sign she'd missed on one shot.

"Die you twinkle-toed bitch!" Rip van Winkle cried as she loaded a second bullet, firing at the momentarily-paused female yards away.

Ana fired again, perking up alertly when a blur of red dove to catch the oncoming bullet, metal clashing with bone ringing in her ears.

Grinding the bullet between his two left-corner teeth, Alucard glowered at the shocked acolyte. "**Guess what I just caught**." He growled lowly, snapping the bullet without a thought, further petrifying the bespectacled woman.

"Alucard," she said softly behind him before quieting and watching him descend on the panic-stricken Rip van Winkle; she lowered her gun and clicked the safety back on, noting she had knocked half of her clip down with a grimace, stowing it in the holster at her thigh once more and turning away to take a mental survey of the wreckage.

Once Alucard stuck his foot in, her part of the job was done.

Smoke rose up from her lit cigarette, dancing in the air as she looked up at the night clouded by the smoke from the wrecked ship, ignorant of the acolyte's cries of pain, of his brief rant of maniacal laughter.

Once the fire died down and the smoke nearly eclipsed the blood moon overhead she sensed he was done with the job. "Glad one of us killed the bitch." She mused blandly. "Her sluttish cries were getting on my nerves."

"Your shoulder has healed itself." He didn't ask.

She shrugged her coat down her arms to inspect the crimson-stained hole on her right shoulder visible to him from her sleeveless red turtleneck sweater. "It's not bleeding as much as earlier…" She quieted when he approached and ducked to lick her wound, making her shiver, lowering her gaze as he cleaned the spot. "Thank you." She added quietly.

Alucard ran his tongue over his fangs absently, briefly savoring her spilled blood he'd cleaned. "Magic bullets indeed if they were able to land a hit on you." He mused, meeting her silver eyes.

Ana shrugged her coat back on and huffed, "I took the brunt of the first shot only to be on equal ground with her, otherwise I would've burned her alive with my wolves." She sniffed patiently, a pout forming on her lips.

"As flattering and rather becoming of you, I honestly think you're starting to act a lot like me." He chuckled proudly.

She scoffed, snubbing her dead cigarette on the floor and stomping on it with her boot. "A hundred things have to go wrong before that happens," she ground out cattily.

Alucard smirked toothily, his arm sliding to wrap around her waist. "I figured you would be catty after having listened to me kill van Winkle." He hummed.

Ana shirked out of his arm's hold and growled, narrowing her eyes up at him. "Don't act like you think you're so smug because you killed that slut. I know you enjoyed hearing her moans," she flashed her fangs in annoyance.

"Are we jealous now, my queen?" He cocked a brow, appraising her pissy expression, vaguely wondering what she could be capable of if she were to become highly annoyed.

She snorted and smacked his chest, turning away to glare at the crashed SR-71 that now resembled a smoking cross. "What's there to be jealous of? You're more mental than twelve hundred nutters in an asylum! Unlike that suicidal whore I value my life! Especially because I still need to fulfill my revenge…" She trailed off as she glowered at the capsized commuter jet, fangs grinding together as the muscles in her jaw tightened.

"You are jealous, you know it!" He said around a chuckle, "you forget that you're mine, my queen and my Countess for all eternity. Seeing me take pleasure in killing her would've made you rip her head off with your own hands were you not more controlled than how you are. You wished her to be dead without my fangs in her neck." He finished the statement calmly, blissfully ignoring the dagger-filled glare she sent him.

She snorted again and growled. "_Vampires can't love, remember?_" She hissed in Romanian.

His ears twitched and his smirk widened at hearing her speak his native language perfectly, not missing a syllable as it rolled off her tongue, "_no, you're right. We cannot love; we're selfish creatures after all. But I know you, as I've known you since we met that night I saw you splattered with the blood of those damned puppets: __**you hate being alone.**__ You long for somewhere to belong, for someone to sleep at your side, just as I feel the same. Loneliness kills you whether you care to admit it or not… A true vampire, albeit powerful and capable of surviving through centuries of bloodshed and pain, retains that one human facet; even the king feels it, especially moreso because he is the king and creator of our damned race_." He reminded quietly in the same language, watching her turn slightly, tilting her head a little to better hear his words.

Ana lowered her gaze and kicked at an empty bullet shell near her left boot's heel, "you sound sexier when you talk like that." She mused softly, a bland smirk on her lips.

Alucard laughed, grinning toothily at hearing her response, her sarcasm returning to her, "you fought bravely, as the eternal queen of night should, with a warrior's heart and ferocity only shown in battle." His red eyes gleamed wistfully.

She looked up at him from beneath her brow, making a shiver of arousal race down his spine, brushing aside locks of wild hair from her face, drawing closer to his side to lean up and kiss him softly, right hand's fingers tugging at the loose knot on his red necktie. "You really are the son of the devil aren't you," she hummed.

He fastened his arm around her hips and squeezed possessively, cupping her cheek. "Wolf dancer," he growled fondly into her mouth, seeing her shoulders shake softly in a quiet laugh at his petname.

* * *

just as a note, i will **not** be covering OVA07 or OVA06 on account of there's not a lot of Alucard in them, mostly centering on everyone else (IE: Seras and the Wild Geese, Iscariot, Nazis, etc.). other than that, feel free to review. thanks~

* "_Slept So Long_" is a song by Jay Gordon from the soundtrack of _Queen of the Damned (2002)_; i didn't like the movie because it was B-Rated (if you haven't seen it, youtube it and see what i'm talking about) though the soundtrack is kickass so i only watched it for the music i guess you could say. Youtube "**hellsing - slept so long**", there's a very good Hellsing tribute vid with that song on there, i recommend it.**  
message me if you just want the direct link**.

* Henri Elise's last name "**Elise**" is from the song "_Fur_ _Elise_" by Beethoven. i thought the song would fit nicely with the little clip of Ana's past. ^^

* given that vampires can mimic any voice/ language, **yes** Ana can speak Romanian. don't judge just read. thanks! ^^

**small bits of French/ German translated:**

- _**Auf **__**wiedersehen**__ - _"goodbye"_  
- __**Gute nacht, scheissekopf**__ - _"goodnight, shithead"_  
- __**scheissekopf**__ - "_shithead_"  
- __**mon cher**__ - _"my dear (referring to a male)"_  
- __**mon dieu**__ - _"my God/ good Lord"


	5. Consolation Prize - Prologue

i don't own Hellsing; Ana von T belongs to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 05 - Consolation Prize [Prologue]_**

* * *

Smoke rose up from her cigarette held lightly between the middle and index fingers of her left hand. "Got any bright ideas on how to get home?" She wondered; her ears twitched when sensing he was about to pull something, tilting her head up at his place at the top of the deck. "Alucard?"

"It would probably be wise for you to change form. You can change your shape, can't you? Into something with wings?" He returned, seeing her lift a thin brow.

A pout crossed her lips and she nodded, sighing, turning her head away as she dropped her cigarette and stomped on it with her left foot, grinding her heel into the nubs of embers. "Given I haven't ever had the need to do as such in the past, not sure; I pulled it once, when Henri was with me, but it's been so long." She slid her hands into the pockets of her coat, shutting her eyes as she concentrated her power.

The no-life king watched as her form of five-four shifted and twitched, a pale blue glow framing her nimble body, before it consumed her being in a brilliant blue fire; a fanged smirk formed on his lips when the caw of a raven sounded before a jet black scavenger bird flew high, turning in his direction and steering to where he stood; the raven's form shifted until his Countess stood there having landed on one foot agile, like a cat, hands in her pockets and silver eyes closed, a soft breeze playing with her mane of hair.

"Impressive." He praised calmly.

She smiled lightly and leaned up to kiss him, arms encircling his neck as he lifted her off the deck to hold her close, fingers knotting in her wild hair. "You want me to check on things at home, don't you?" She wondered softly against his lips, silver eyes lifting from beneath black lashes to meet his crimson gaze.

His arm around her waist squeezed on reflex as he gently set her down. "If it's not too much trouble; I can steer this thing by myself. Besides, it'd be a nice surprise on those dogs, wouldn't it?" His fanged smirk adorned his lips again, earning a practiced eye-roll from the vampiress.

"If you insist; I'd imagine Integra's holding up her own back in England, but it never hurt to check." Ana mused, fingers releasing his neck to drag her fingers through his black bangs, trailing to his red tie. "Hurry home." She urged gently, smiling up at him, sincerely.

A shiver of an emotion he hadn't felt in so long of time raced down his spine; Alucard pulled her forward to crush her to his chest, making her squeak, his mouth at her nape. "Don't even think of dying either, C_ontesa mea_," he replied sternly, warmly, into her neck, kissing the skin and making her shiver in his arms.

She nodded and smiled fondly at his petname, nipping his throat sweetly and earning a pleased growl, pulling away to stroke his cheek and kiss him again, feeling his arms tighten possessively around her as he kissed her hard, passionately, reminding her just how very important she was to him and his remaining sanity.

He reluctantly let her slip free, watching her fingers brush through his shaggy bangs, before he offered a fond smile that made her smile back softly, kindly, his grip loosening on her hand as he let her go.

"_Te întorci la mine dragostea mea_," Ana whispered warmly, winking and flashing him a fanged smile, before her form shifted again into the form of the raven with blood red eyes; flapping her wings, the Countess took off into the night.

Alucard chuckled softly, her last sentence she'd uttered to him making him tremble with that same alien emotion he hadn't felt in centuries; his crimson eyes watched her winged form slowly disappear from his sights. "_Aș fi un prost să te las niciodată singur regina mea de noapte_." He said to the darkness.

:::::::oOo::::::::

"Go on, come at me!" The bespectacled lady-knight challenged brazenly, gripping the handle of her saber tightly in anticipation.

The Nazi ghoul grinned wickedly as he prepared to lunge.

A feral growl split the blood-stained night as a blur of blue fire fell from the sky, crashing down to the cobblestone ground and landing smack-dab in the midst of the Nazi horde.

Mane of wild black hair flying, the vampiress unleashed her pack, sending twelve wolves of fire to descend on the soldiers, ignoring their cries of pain and stench of their blood, as she rounded on the leader of the troupe, lunging for him and slamming the steel-toe of her right boot into his chin from below, forcing his neck to twist sharply upward, left boot slamming him onto the ground hard, swearing she heard a few bones crack inside his durable body as she towered tall over him.

The Nazi spat out a wad of blood, coughing and snarling as he looked up at her with wide black eyes. "Y-you damn…" He began to spout angrily, silencing quickly when seeing the glint of a distant fire's light bounce off the nose of her silver Ripper.

"Rot in hell where you belong, parasite." She purred dangerously as she fired a single shot into his agape mouth, specks of blood flying to grace her beautiful face.

"Ana!" She lifted a silver eye up at hearing her name spoken, meeting the surprised blue stare of her employer.

Watching the ghouls dust remains fly into the air with a soft breeze, the Draculina dusted herself off, shaking her head and sending ripples through her wild hair that fell below her waist, smirking lightly at the blonde. "Sorry for the late intrusion; Alucard sends his regards." She pulled a cigarette from her coat pocket, tossing the lighter to her fellow female as she had an unlit cigar in the corner of her mouth.

"'Alucard'? Isn't he here with you; did you two kill those ghouls at sea?" Integra asked after lighting her cigar, tossing the lighter back to its owner, smoke dancing softly into the night.

Ana nodded and lit her cigarette, taking a generous drag from the smoking cylinder. "Aye, they've been dispatched back to hell where they crawled out from. Alucard insisted that I come check on things here, though, and here I am." She smiled fondly at some memory that was unseeable to the female head of Hellsing, hands sliding into the pockets of her coat.

"That sounds like him, then. So that must be the esteemed powers he mentioned you performed over in Brazil." She nodded wisely, lifting a thin brow at her employee.

She shrugged, smiling impishly. "Yep." Her brow furrowed when noting the trail of blood on the blonde's forehead, a pout forming. "_Mon dieu_, for the head of an esteemed vampire hunting clan, you're about as reckless as he is." She chided patiently, pulling a handkerchief from the same pocket that held her cigarette case, tossing it to her.

Integra scowled reprovingly but wiped her face of blood nonetheless, ignoring the cheeky expression on the vampiress's face. "Don't go mouthing off just yet otherwise I'll knock off ten percent of the amount of blood bags covered in your pay." She ground out, taking a drag from her cigar.

Ana smiled innocently, gesturing she keep the handkerchief, hands returning to her pockets. "Aye, sorry mum." She replied, ears twitching as she took note of the exhausted vehicle behind her employer. "Where's Walter?" She asked, lifting a brow.

Brow furrowing again and blue eyes looking somber, she recounted to her what all had happened regarding Sir Penwood and the Nazi invasion from the sky shortly after nightfall as well as Walter splitting up with her just short of her run-in with the Nazi ghouls.

She flashed her fangs in response and nodded, grimacing at noting her cigarette was almost out. "God rest his soul, then." She murmured.

A glint of silver appeared out of the corner of her eye; she leaped back, landing nimbly atop the car's roof with her gun drawn and aimed at where the glint came, silver eyes narrowed tightly as both she and her employer registered the familiar bayonet's blade sticking out of the ground several feet away from them.

"That blade…" Integra began quietly.

Ana growled low under her breath.

"Aye, I had been wondering where those Nazi dogs went but then again, isn't it mutinous of a heathen whore like your vampire to have slain her kind?" The voice of that priest drawled annoyedly as he appeared from out of the shadows, light glinting off his rounded glasses, a spare bayonet in hand.

"Alexander Anderson," the head of Hellsing hissed.

The Draculina dropped to stand protectively infront of the blonde, baring her fangs. "_Sperabam enim vestra stupri-bullet salvare quod cerebrum, sacerdos_." She snarled coldly, silver shifted to crimson as her eyes narrowed into slits.

* * *

The lone dead ship stirred, causing ripples in the dark waters it sat in.

The no-life king chuckled to himself, his loud declaration of war echoing out into the darkness around him.

Ripples turned into waves, foamy sea water rising up and bashing softly against the ship's outer shell as it turned in the direction of the United Kingdom, England in particular.

"_Eu vin la tine, stăpânul meu ... Contesa mea_." Alucard promised to the moon hanging high overhead that served as a lonely companion.

* * *

short, chapter is short. sorry! kind of an aftermath of the van Winkle mission and prologue of the showdown in England. anywho, review if y'want. thanks.

* "_Consolation Prize_" is a song by &SONS for the _Underworld: Awakening (2012) OST_. totally kickass movie saga and soundtrack, Youtube the OST/ rent the movie(s) off Netflix or whatever means you have for mp4 shit. xDD

* **translate** **time**~! (sorry, got a bit crazy with the Google Translate app ^^'):

Romanian:  
- _**Te întorci la mine dragostea mea**__ - "come back to me, my love"  
_- **C**_**ontesa mea**__ - "my Countess"  
_- _**Aș fi un prost să te las niciodată singur regina mea de noapte**__ - "i'd be a fool to ever leave you alone, my queen of the night"_  
- _**Eu vin la tine, stăpânul meu ... Contesa mea**__ - "i am coming to you, my master... my countess" (referring to both Integra and Ana in the same sentence)_

Latin:  
_- __**Sperabam enim vestra stupri-bullet salvare quod cerebrum, sacerdos**__ - "i was hoping to save that bullet for your fucking brain, priest"_


	6. Gothic Girl - Prologue, Pt II

ah irony, though art a sarcastic bitch..

Seras V: **Sarudoshi doesn't own Hellsing; Ana von T is all she owns. enjoy the chapter! C':**

* * *

She did her best to not laugh.

Of all the times irony had to hit, it had to be smack-dab in the middle of this god-forsaken warzone… Well, at least there was entertainment to be had.

"Is something the matter, Countess?" Her ears twitched as she glanced at her companion, noting the smoke that rose from her freshly-lit cigar compliments of that blonde priest with the silver guns.

She stole a look over her shoulder at the slightly murderous and slightly flabbergasted expressions on the priests' faces and covered her mouth to hide a snort of laughter. "N-no, nothing's wrong at all, mum." She chortled softly.

The Hellsing lady-knight smirked wryly when catching where her eye went, turning her head forward. "It is fun seeing them squirm, isn't it?" She wondered in a soft voice that only the vampiress could hear.

Ana giggled. "Aye, talk about payback. Alucard would die laughing at seein' this." She hummed darkly, grinning from ear to ear at the thought so her fangs were showing prominently.

Integra nodded and chuckled quietly as both she and her employee tuned in slightly to the priests' conversation at the back of their troupe.

She pulled out a cigarette from her pocket, briefly contemplating asking the blonde priest to kindly light it before deciding against it; a wicked grin formed on her lips, flashing fangs once more, as she suddenly got an idea.

Seeing as they were already required to do something they held high loathing for, why not dig the knife deeper into the wound? Never hurt, now did it?

Ana tilted her head back at the black-clad Iscariots. "Oi, oi, shake a leg, ye papist duckies! S' a long walk from the middle of London to the Hellsing manor and some of us don't do well in sunlight. See if the dried-up windbag wanker potato-head can lend out a spare car for us poor Protestant folk." She hollered leisurely, pulling her lighter out with ease from her pocket.

A few expletives were thrown her way as well as several death glares she was impervious to; she caught the green stare of the Iscariot mutant and grinned with a mouth full of fangs, turning back to bounce alongside her employer, smoke dancing softly into the red-stained night from her lit cigarette.

Integra shook her head quietly and coughed to retain a laugh. "You truly are Alucard's mate; it's a wonder his insanity hasn't entirely rubbed off on you just yet." She mused.

Ana laughed softly and smiled. "Not just yet but give it a few centuries." Her silver eyes turned wistful as she took a generous drag from her cigarette. "He should be here shortly; I can sense it. Damned dinghy is taking forever to cross the bloody Channel though." She mused the last bit with a growl, hands digging deeper into the pockets of her coat.

* * *

"_We have come for you; we are the righteous soldiers of the Angel of Death!_"

Silver eyes narrowing annoyedly, she paused in walking to stare up at the sky, chewing an unlit cigarette in the corner of her mouth; she bared her fangs.

Even though she had yet to know this vampiress as long as she'd known Alucard, her employer could practically taste the tension that emanated from the bristling Countess, noting that her eyes threatened to bleed crimson as she had them trained on the "angels" in the sky with her fangs drawn.

"Shouldn't you go back to kiss his ass now, papists? Your master is up there in the sky, claiming to be God. Call me old-fashioned, but that's considered heresy isn't it?" Ana drawled coldly, not once removing her eyes from the heavens even as she addressed the priests of Iscariot.

The blonde one –Heinkel, from what Anderson said earlier—bristled and gritted her teeth. "Keep your damn mouth shut, monster! What in ze hell would you know about Father Maxwell and the Vatican?" She hissed.

She sneered back at her. "Your ilk murdered my maker in Malta, shooting him down like a dog in the rain. All in the name of that religious figurehead you call the Pope. To be honest, you're lucky I am not as strong as Alucard otherwise I would've already tried to obliterate you fuckers without a thought." She bared her fangs again, silver now shifting to a rusty gray.

"I'd like to see you try!" The nun –Yumie was her name, she figured—spat, her hand wrapped around the scabbard of her katana fingering the underside of the pommel; she hissed lowly in response, reaching for the holster at her thigh.

"**_Enough_**." A growl came from the mutant, earning the silence he requested; she glowered from him to the sword-happy woman, her hand on the handle of her Ripper dropping to her pocket, body having shifted slightly to shield her employer.

"_The only good Protestant is a dead Protestant!_"

She sneered grimly and made sure she had kept the two clips in her coat pocket, silver eyes narrowing.

"…Sneak attacks and betrayal are just part of the course of war. In some instances, I'd even say they're praise-worthy… especially against heathens such as yourself and your pet vampires." Anderson hummed as he came near Integra's side as both she and her employee scowled at the fleet of Iscariot helicopters overhead.

Ana bared her teeth on reflex and growled; Integra gritted her teeth and glared ahead with daggers in her eyes.

There was something different in his voice, she noted; was it uncertainty towards Maxwell's orders? Or was it something else? Sympathy?

"However, this situation is different. I cannot afford to let this happen." He added grimly.

She pulled her lighter out and lit her cigarette, taking a generous drag off the burning cylinder and exhaling the smoke into the night with a shallow sigh.

"…We are meant to be instruments used for a higher power; I am but a blade, a guillotine blade used in the service of God. But you, Maxwell, what you do tonight is not in the service of God, it is in the service of power! **You, Maxwell, have turned your back on God**!" Anderson shouted to the overhead flying podium.

Ana lifted a brow. _Is he turning on his own organization now?_ She wondered.

"Father Anderson, you need to focus on the mission, on your orders: Maxwell wanted us to bring Sir Integra Hellsing into custody." Heinkel reminded sharply.

The swift clicking of safety clips going off resounded around the duo as the Iscariots turned the front of their gun noses at the two Hellsing females, particularly at the blonde head.

Ana backed into her, a snarl in her throat as she lifted her Ripper, silver turned crimson; before she could fire, however, her ears twitched as she sensed something coming; her eyes widened.

That scent, and that power…!

A blur of red-tinged black energy dropped in on the scene from above, the same energy swarming wildly around the figure and tearing into the unfortunate priests that had circled the two females.

"Seras!"

"Seras Victoria!"

The older Draculina moved to stand alongside the blonde, noting the swell of vampiric power that radiated from the fledgling; her silver eyes softened as she instantly noticed that the blonde Draculina had finally drank human blood, the scent of that Bernadotte bloke mixed with hers.

"You alright, Sir Integra; any injuries?" Seras asked of her employer.

Integra shrugged a little, "I'm adequate."

"Ana, it's a surprise to see you here." She turned a ruby eye on her fellow vampire.

Smoke draped softly around her as she winked and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm good; look at you though! Now you really look the part of Alucard's fledgling. I'm impressed," she replied gently, nodding once.

Seras smiled cheekily. "Glad to see you're back, Ana." She mused, receiving a sort of sisterly smile in return.

"Seras, how are Headquarters?" Integra asked, perking her ears.

Her ruby-red eyes stared forward as her fellow vampiress noted a somber tinge in her expression. "We were attacked by enemy soldiers; we destroyed them all. But… the mansion is destroyed, and Mr. Bernadotte, he's dead, sir." She informed softly, the somber tinge in her expression leaking into her voice that sounded slightly distorted due to her new swell in power.

Ana nodded slightly. "_Dieu ait son âme_." She whispered, knowing that Seras didn't particularly understand what she'd said, even though a slight nod from the blonde lady-knight told her that she'd inwardly translated and understood what she'd said; she narrowed her eyes at the priests, her lip curling.

"So I see; you drank from Mr. Bernadotte didn't you? You've finally become a vampire." Integra hummed quietly, looking to the blonde Draculina.

Somber darkness melting for even a minute from her face, Seras smiled innocently at her master's master. "Yes, I have." She amended lightly.

Both Heinkel and Yumie reached for their respective weapons; Ana hissed threateningly and aimed her gun-blade's nose at the two females on reflex, biting down on her dead cigarette.

"Stand down." Anderson ordered lowly, earning two baffled looks from his subordinates. "You as well, monster." He added.

Ana sneered, showing her fangs, as she listened and reluctantly lowered her gun-blade, pulling the cigarette from her mouth and stomping on it when it hit the ground.

"Even with both of your powers combined, she'd be too much for you to handle, as well as her master's Countess." His glasses glinted light as he neared the trio of females. "Seras Victoria the vampire. I've got to say that you're becoming quite a fearsome creature." He said the last bit in an appreciative tone.

Seras smiled slightly in response, "yes, Father; I feel like I'm getting stronger every moment. I don't think I'll ever be afraid of anything ever again."

"It's as if your eyes have become windows to a bottomless abyss. It's striking, considering how human you look, otherwise…" Anderson continued calmly.

A thrill shook her bones; her head jerked up alertly and towards the direction of the Thames, a soft breeze pulling at her hair; the younger vampire also jerked her gaze away, red eyes widened.

Ana slid her eyes closed and moaned in relief and excitement, a slow grin forming on her lips and spreading from ear to ear, showing her fangs.

"He's here. _Regele meu pătată de sânge!_" She cried.

* * *

sorry for another short chapter. i'm planning to condense both eps 08 and 09 into one chapter so this chap and chap 05 were prologues/ epilogue of the van Winkle case. feel free to review! not mandatory but it makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

* "_Gothic Girl_" is by the 69 Eyes, a subculture rock band that remind me a hell of a lot of Type O Negative. coincidence that the lead singers sound familiar?

_*****_** French Translation**:__

- _Dieu ait son âme = "**God rest his soul**"  
_  
*** Romanian Translation**:

- _Regele meu pătată de sânge_ =_ "**my bloodstained king**"_

* **want to see fanart of this fic**? visit my dA page (_**BloodmoonHuntress on deviantART**__)_; there's only a few doodles and whatnot but i intend to upload more so long as my Hellsing kick keeps going. hopefully i'll put out another few doodles before the end of the year.

thanks for reading and all the favs/ follows! this really means a lot to me. ^^


	7. Iron, Killers and Queens

Alucard: **the master of my beautiful Queen doesn't own Hellsing, only taking ownership of her character; enjoy the chapter.. or else face the wrath of a true Nosferatu**! -grins maniacally and brandishes his pistols-

* * *

**_Chapter 07: Iron, Killers and Queens_**

* * *

_He always has to make such an entrance, doesn't he?_

The maniacal grin never wavered even as he stared at both champions of his enemies, of Iscariot and the Nazis.

"Where are you going, Countess?" The lady-knight demanded as said female neared the edge of the building's rooftop, boot heels clicking softly on the shingles.

She lit a cigarette, taking a generous drag before exhaling the smoke into the night air, a breeze pulling at her wild mane of hair; she tilted her head back. "Even if he's the Hellsing family's trump card as he has been for the past century, Alucard is still a man, and you know how the saying goes about a woman being his backbone." She smiled softly, assuringly, at the two females. "Besides, vampire mates stick together, no matter what. That's something he taught me." She whispered, ears twitching when the two legions threatened to open fire; she smirked darkly, wickedly, hands lifting from inside her pockets to stretch the kinks in her arms.

Fingers fluidly stretching out and then clamping tight into light fists before her, the Countess leaped forward, disappearing as a black raven into the oncoming slaughter, flapping her wings.

"Ana!" The blonde vampire widened her red eyes in surprise.

Integra stared at the spot where she'd stood only moments ago and huffed, taking a drag from her lit cigar. "There's no need to worry over her. She's withstood everything up to this point, the bloodshed, the pain, the anger… She wouldn't be the queen of vampires if she didn't withstand a few heretics and madmen." She assured the fledgling.

Seras looked at her and quieted, red eyes saddening slightly before she nodded. "Yes, sir."

:::::::oOo:::::::

"_**Én vagyok az, aki táncol grófnő közepette vérontás és üvölt a farkasok ... Én vagyok a grófnő Tristainia**!_" A loud cry in perfect Hungarian rang out before a ball of blue fire dropped to land nimbly on one foot alongside the red-clad Count.

His maniacal grin widened if possible at the sight, a thrill shaking him to his core.

His Countess, his beloved wolf dancer, his Ana, stood tall at his side, a dangerous light in her crimson orbs that gleamed: her garb had changed, resembling a velvety reminder of the 19th century; a jet black coat with a high collar and puffed shoulders adorned her torso, a likewise-black bustle skirt covering her bottom half, royal blue lace trimming the black of her garb, her boots thigh-high, laced and charcoal gray; her wild black hair danced softly in the breeze that came with her power, a blessed dagger was held in one hand and her Ripper in the other, aimed at both Anderson and the stranger from the Nazi party.

Alucard laughed blackly under his breath, assuaging her highly appealing garb one last time before breaking the silence that had entered with her dramatic entrance. "_Titlul spune nici minciuni, sunteți cu adevărat o creatură superba si de moarte, Ana mea._" He hummed pleasedly.

Ana chuckled softly, grinning. "_Ai întârziat ... Să le dea dracu ', da? Lubitul meu rege_." She teased warmly, another chuckle rising in her throat.

_'Now remember,_ ma cher_, only use this form when you're at your most dire need of it.' Henri had instructed sternly, his gentle face showing no sign that he was being serious._

_She'd panted and sank down onto the porch with strained muscles in her nimble body, tossing aside pesky strands of black hair from her sight as she looked up at him. 'And what situation would that be, just out of curiosity?' She had tilted her head curiously, reminding him of a puppy._

_He'd chuckled softly and neared her to stroke her cheek gently, tousling her wild locks. 'You're barely forty years into your immortality and you're this curious! Good lord it's as if you're getting stronger each night.' He'd laughed gently, quieting and instead staring into her silver eyes filled with curiosity and excitement. 'When your life is in danger, remember who you are and how powerful you truly are. And also, even though I doubt the situation would arise, when someone you love is put in danger and you're the only one who can save them. Remember the title of Countess that you were born with as a human, and remember all that I've taught you. You'll be invincible one day; I know you will… my beautiful raven.' He'd kissed her forehead._

_'Ech, Henri, you letch, I told you I only see you as my master, not anything like that!' She'd whined, pushing him away with a childish pout on her full lips, silver eyes disgruntled._

_He'd laughed_.

Lithe body twisting and shifting out of the way, she hurtled into the oncoming troupe of Nazis, unleashing seven wolves of flame that attacked and destroyed them without a thought; a feral growl escaped her as she lunged at a particular unfortunate kraut and severed his head with the jagged blade of her Ripper, blood flying and speckling the right side of her beautiful face.

"Get ze Hellsing whore!" A ghoul roared as another troupe flew at her, circling the Countess.

"Well isn't this reminiscent." She whispered darkly, disappearing and then reappearing as her left toe uppercut the chin of the Nazi who'd spoken, twisting his neck up, sharp point of her heel ripping into his throat and severing the head with ease; she jumped up and twisted her body, kicking the dismembered head into the distance before dropping down, slapping her right hand's palm onto the ground.

Loud howls rang out in the air as a legion of wolves coated in blue fire were summoned, lunging at any and every soldier they could get their fiery fangs into.

'**_Do not hurt the red-clad one; do not hurt my mate_**.' She inwardly ordered her wolves, ramming her elbow into the gut of a would-be ambushing ghoul, a dagger in hand as she severed his head without looking back, blood flying as the kraut fell to the ground with a wet muffled '_thud'_.

_Impressive work, darling_, his low voice hummed in the back of her head.

She chuckled and smiled. _I did suggest we give them hell, and hell is what they deserve, no?_ She quipped.

He laughed in her mind. _When this is over remind me to properly consummate this_, he purred, earning an inward chuckle from his mate.

_Aye, I'm looking forward to it_, she said in a sultry tone, hearing him growl pleasedly.

Some of her wolves howled, whining to alert her, perking her ears; she tilted her head slightly to listen to them.  
'**_Mistress, something's happening! Something's coming!_**' Their noises declared in chorus.

She huffed and noted that she only had two rounds left in her clip, grimacing. '**_We're going to be alright, alright? Don't puss out on me, you lot_**.' She growled back.

_Your familiars are right. Draw back, Ana; protect my master_. Alucard ordered gently in her ears, making her perk up.

_But Alucard_… She looked over at the cloud of dust that had formed, worry swimming in her eyes and darkening her beautiful face. _I want to fight!_ She protested.

He growled in her head, making her wince slightly at the loudness. _That will not matter if you're dead. I don't want you to die, fool. Retreat for now… Ana. For me_. He sounded like he was pleading with a lover, which of course he was, but he still held that authorative tone she had grown used to hearing.

_…Right. You'd better come back to me. Understand?_ She growled and glared at the fluctuating darkness of his power, ignoring a shiver at sensing it slowly swell to the point where it would soon explode on their enemies.

Alucard chuckled warmly. _As my Queen wishes_. He amended in that gentle tone he only ever used with her, making her feel just a little better.

Ana smiled and then turned to shift and change form, taking to the sky as a raven as she retreated reluctantly to the rooftop where her companions stood.

* * *

She felt blush stain her cheeks as she stared at him.

So this was his true form, his human form he had taken on before defying God that day over four hundred years ago… **_this was the real Vlad Tepes_**.

"Um, hi; it's good to have you back, Master." A squeak sounded at her side, earning a glance before she noted that it was Seras who'd spoken, poking her head out from behind the lady-knight's back tentatively; she winced and retreated behind her again, poking her head out slightly. "You seem to have grown a mustache, Master." She gestured to her upper lip and put emphasis on the word when he only stared.

Alucard –no, this was Vlad Tepes, there was no doubt about it—straightened, crimson eyes locking on her own crimson orbs, lifting a gauntlet-covered hand towards his fledgling.

Seras squeaked again in slight fear and cowered when his hand lifted, closing her eyes tight; her eyes flew open when his hand was gentle and not scolding or reproachful, looking up at him in confusion and awe.

His crimson eyes were warm, resembling melted copper mixed with blood. "Yes, Seras… my Seras Victoria." He said tenderly.

She smiled brightly up at him.

Vlad perked an ear when his Countess stepped forward; he half-expected her to throw herself into his arms, but what she did took him by surprise.

Ana kneeled before him and lowered her head, mane of wild hair curtaining around her lowered face, silver eyes on the blood-stained ground. "My king." She said softly, humbly.

"Rise, Countess." He instructed in that thickly-accented voice that made her tremble down to her bones; she obeyed and straightened to still be dwarfed by his tall stature, meeting his crimson eyes; he smiled. "My beautiful queen, I have never been prouder to call you my beloved until tonight before the coming dawn… _Te iubesc, Ana_." He declared with an emotion he hadn't felt in centuries, an emotion he thought he'd never feel again since that woman and her innocence had captured his heart over a century ago… an emotion he thought had been long dead ever since.

Her silver eyes widened in surprise before softening, becoming misty as tears threatened to sting her eyes, forcing her eyes to look like melted steel. "_Și eu te iubesc, Alucard_." She croaked, lowering her head to try and vainly hide her oncoming tears before his gloved hand caught her cheek, running his thumb over the skin of her cheekbone tenderly, as his gentle grip urged her closer until he folded his free arm around her waist, resting his scruffy cheek against her head, his mane of hair mingling with her own as she closed her eyes and moaned softly in relief and joy.

Integra smiled slightly at the scene; Seras looked on with softened ruby eyes and a thoughtful smile.

_You're never going to be alone, not ever. I will not allow it._ He vowed, his hand in her coat clenching onto the fabric as he smiled fondly down at his mate.

She nodded. _Stay with me, then. Don't… don't you ever leave me. I couldn't bear it… Promise me that_.

He nodded back and planted a kiss on the side of her head. _Until the end, my Queen_.

A flurry of papers descended on the scene as a loud battle cry came with them; he perked up alertly. Reacting swiftly, he drew the bronze saber from his hip and raised it in time to block the aerial strike from the bespectacled regenerator, managing to keep his beloved to his body by his arm around her waist; her Ripper flew from her holster as she fired the last two rounds, sending the priest leaping back to land nimbly yards infront of the duo.

Ana snarled and bared her teeth fully, silver turned crimson as she remembered just who was still standing, who her enemy was.

"Fall back." Vlad growled, perking her ears; he met her bewildered crimson stare and held it tightly in his own. "Do not worry, Ana. I will come back to you… I swear that on my damnable life." He promised quietly, seeing worry cloud her eyes, making her face darken; he growled softly as he squeezed on her small waist.

She reluctantly nodded, kissing him hard, reminding him just how much she loved him, before releasing him and sliding out of his arm's grip; she glowered viciously at the priest as she stiff-leggedly moved out of the way, the tresses of her skirt swaying softly as she went, shoulders squared as she walked like the proud queen the no-life king had had the pleasure of working with and even going so far as to give his heart to.

He would return to her, there was no doubt about it now. This he swore!

* * *

okay i lied about condensing the episodes, sorry... i just had to get this chapter out! finally Ana is in proper action! xDD anywho, sorry for the cliffhanger, i'll make up for it in the next chapter, honest.  
until then, drop a review! thanks~

* "_Iron_" is a song by Within Temptation from their 2011 album, _The Unforgiving_. great battle song, i recommend it. "_Killer & a Queen_" is a song by Stella Katsoudas with Geno Lenardo from the _Underworld: Awakening OST (2012)_. as referenced in chapter five, totally kickass series and OST. check it out.

* isn't Vladcard just drop dead sexy? and you're hearing that from a girl who normally doesn't dig beards. xD but Vladdie makes it sexy. i know i need help.. ah well who gives a damn? ;')

* **translation ****time**~ :

Hungarian (yes i finally input some of Ana's human lineage into this fic) -_**Én vagyok az, aki táncol grófnő közepette vérontás és üvölt a farkasok ... Én vagyok a grófnő Tristainia**__! = "I am the countess who dances in the midst of bloodshed and howls with the wolves... I am the countess Tristainia!"_

Romanian_ - __**Titlul spune nici minciuni, sunteți cu adevărat o creatură superba si de moarte, Ana mea**__ = "your title tells no lies; you truly are a gorgeous and deadly creature, my Ana."  
__**Ai întârziat ... Să le dea dracu ', da? Lubitul meu rege**__. = "You're late... let's give them hell, shall we? My beloved king."  
_(this one was my favorite to write; i thought it was so romantic~! x3) _**Te iubesc, Ana**__ = "I love you, Ana."/ __**Și eu te iubesc, Alucard**__ = "I love you too, Alucard."_


	8. Indestructible: Glory and Gore

Ana:** my master doesn't own Hellsing, some bloke named Kouta Hirano does; all she owns is me. enjoy the chapter**! -waves-  
(edit:** seriously, over 1000 views? thanks guys! love you lot xDD**)

* * *

**_Chapter 08 - Indestructible: Glory and Gore (The Swordplay)_**

* * *

Her eyes widened alertly at the thing that papist fool had become; she gritted her teeth and growled.

This was not good.

"Integra, please tell me you have an explosive mercury clip on you." Her words slightly irked the lady-knight.

She reached inside the confines of her coat and jacket and pulled out the needed round of bullets, handing them to her. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly at the vampiress.

The second blonde looked at her in slight confusion, tilting her head. "Um, Ana, what're you planning to do?" She asked, trying to piece why on earth said Draculina needed a clip of explosive mercury rounds.

She popped one out and noted that they were indeed blessed, putting it back in place before loading it into her Ripper. "Because things are going to get uglier if someone doesn't stick their nose in. You're a smart girl, Vicky; you can figure out the rest."

"Tell me something, Ana." She tilted her head slightly to meet her blue stare. "All this time, you've worked for me, slaying the unfortunate sadist leeches here and there at Alucard's side. And in eight years' time, have you truly sworn allegiance to me because I'm your employer or because I'm the only one Alucard answers to? You're not a very good liar, so I would suggest you don't start it with me." She met her thoughtful silver eyes, a soft breeze blowing between the trio of females.

She quieted and then glanced away, looking down at the gun-blade in her hand's grip and smiling fondly.

"I meself hate liars so I wouldn't try it, especially with you, mum. But to answer your question, at first I kept my allegiance towards you because you took me in and protected the orphaned monster that I am, but somewhere along the line my allegiance shifted, I guess you could say." She looked over at her blue stare and shrugged. "I do still swear allegiance to you, don't get me wrong; we'll win this, I know it. But right now, anyone that stands in his way is my prey and anyone that allies with him is my friend. Black and white." She smiled wryly.

Seras smiled slightly in understanding before steering her gaze away to the scene; a gasp escaped her. "M-Master!" She declared, perking her ears and earning her attention as well as that of their employer.

Ana blanched slightly in shock.

Flames rose up in brilliant orange and red and yellow colors, destroying the familiars he'd had stored inside his body for the past five centuries, consuming his prone form; her silver eyes zeroed in on the bayonet blade that had been thrown to stand vertically right between the eyes, ropes of thorns wrapped around his head like an askew crown, blood staining his pale face and coming from his agape mouth.

"**MASTER**!" She screamed.

Her fangs were bared in anger as her frame trembled; before she knew it, she dropped from the rooftop, hurtling down at the scene of flames that threatened to hurt her as she drew closer to him.

"**_ALUCARD_**_!_"

* * *

The flames were burning brightly, brilliantly, around the trio.

The police girl that had forsaken her humanity and at last turned her back on the light of day; the no-life vampire king that had been caught up in his memories, memories buried deep inside his psyche from when he was once human; and the priest, the regenerator paladin of Iscariot that had martyred his sanity, his life, and his body to become a walking abomination adorned with thorns.

Something shifted in the corner of the king's conscious, making him crack open his second eye.

_Don't die on me… Don't you ever leave me alone! I'm going to save you, I'm not going to watch you die… Alucard, my king and my love!_ A voice screamed in his ears, the sharpness in the voice's words pointing out the obvious muddled accent of French and British.

_That voice, he knew that voice_…

A head of wild black hair framing a beautiful pale face with silver eyes like broken moons and filled with love and loyalty stared at him, a tender grin on her full lips.

Ah yes he remembered, now… His Queen. His Countess… _His Ana!_

A strong force yanked the abomination sharply away from him, paralyzing his body and forcing him to be rendered motionless.  
"Stay away from my king." A cold voice drawled; the thorns twitched vainly.

"Ana!" The fledgling exclaimed in surprise, watching the flames dissipate around her, turning blue and softening so they felt warm and non-harmful.

Her silver eyes glowered, full of hatred and disgust, as she aimed her gun-blade's nose at the creature. "Monsters can't kill monsters: only a man can kill a monster." She fired.

One of the explosive bullets shot straight through his forehead, forcing blood to fly; she fired again, releasing his body of the hold she had on him for only a moment before flicking her wrist and sending his ruined body flying into the distance.

"Seras, get that damn thing out of his head. Anderson will come again and I have a score to settle." She ordered softly, not looking back at her companions.

The flames were now just smoke, rising softly into the night.

"And you think you're the only one who's got a score to settle, then?" His low voice hummed quietly behind her, perking her ears.

Her shoulders shook softly in relief that washed over her before she huffed, smirking. "I knew you were playing dead."

"Then why did you jump in? I explicitly told you to stay out of my fight." He quipped, having come closer to her.

She trembled when his arms wrapped around her waist, pressing his chest to her back, his chin on the top of her head. "Whether you like it or not, I can't just stand by and let a hapless papist human like what Anderson once was try and kill you. I will fight at your side, no matter what. I'm not the women you once had for wives when you were human, I'm not weak." She growled softly.

He laughed quietly, warmly, planting a kiss on the crown of her head, crimson orbs soft. "Spoken like a true queen, indeed. And yet every fiery rebuttal, every catty word you speak makes me want you just as I did that night I found you slaying ghouls. Bloodstains really bring out the ferocity in you, my love, Ana." He grinned appreciatively when hearing her soft moan at his touch.

Several bayonets screamed at the duo; loud howls sounded as ten or so flame wolves blocked the oncoming blades, the bayonets melting when being consumed in the fiery maws of the wolf pack.

"You won't stay out of this, will you?" Alucard wondered blandly as he prepared to lunge back into the heat of battle, looking at her.

Ana shrugged and smiled innocently, a soft breeze tugging at her hair. "He's your nemesis first, remember? Though when things really start going to hell, then I'll stick my foot in." She rose up on her tip-toes to kiss his nose, winking. "Give him hell, _regele meu_." She purred, disappearing from his sight to return to where Integra and Seras were, hands in the pockets of her coat.

His nose wrinkled and he could swear that she laughed inside his head; he grinned fondly.

:::::::::oOo:::::::::

Blood dripped from the heart.

Even though she normally would be snuggling into the warm blankets of her four-poster back at the manor –which, according to Seras' testimony, sounded utterly destroyed so therein eliminated any vain thoughts of returning to a warm bed the next morning—because she knew the dawn's light would hurt her, she remained standing, a smoking cigarette in the left corner of her mouth, with her eyes on the victor of the bittersweet battle between monster and man.

Vampire and Priest.

It was ironic, now that she thought on it, the ending of this part of the battle: evil vanquished man's attempt at good. It certainly wasn't like the fairy tales she'd read when she was a child.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the priest, of his body that was shedding layers as if it were an onion, the discarded layers dancing softly in the oncoming dawn's breeze.

"…You are me!" His voice made her jump, returning her stare to his black-clad form that was now holding the sides of his head, remorse in his voice; she winced slightly and lowered her gaze. "I was like this; I was just like this!" He cried; she scented the blood tears and gritted her teeth at hearing him begin to weep.

_Alucard_…

Without telling herself to do anything, she had walked forward, stepping away from his fledgling's side, to place a hand on his shoulder, feeling him slightly shaking beneath her touch; her eyes saddened at the sight, looking at the way the oncoming sunlight highlighted the constricting leather on his body.

"Don't cry, demon." Both vampires looked up slightly to see that it was the dying priest that was talking. "Are the children hiding under your bed?"

He straightened to stand his full height; the sun was rising from his place at the bottom of the horizon beyond the ruined city's view.

"Don't cry, demon; you became a monster because you didn't want to cry. When humans cry and their tears dry up, they become monsters; dried up inside. So laugh; laugh with pride and arrogance… Like you always do," a soft breeze stole past the scene, tugging at his hair; he smiled slightly, "I'll pass on, now, you'll continue to live on. How long will you be doomed to wander this earth?"

His crimson eyes sombered slightly, "until my past is destroyed by my future. It won't be long now, my old enemy. See you in limbo."

More of his shedding layers blew in the breeze of the dawn, leaving the torso still there.

Ana smiled softly, slightly, nodding her head as her hand dropped from his shoulder, watching his fingers tug on hers until he had her hand in his; her eyes softened and she squeezed.

"…Amen." Anderson said his last before his head blew in the breeze, dancing away into the distance.

"Amen." Alucard amended quietly.

"Amen."

Familiar hair-thin wires streaked from out of nowhere, tearing into the ruined buildings around them and slicing them in pieces, causing dust and smoke to fly into the air.

_Who in the… Those wires!_ Her silver eyes widened.

The cigar fell from her lips; both vampiresses balked; his crimson eyes opened sharply.

The dust and smoke cleared out to reveal a black-clad butler standing in the midst of the debris, a boot on the remaining chest cavity of the dead priest.

"Walter!" Integra gaped, "Is that you, Walter!?"

The young-looking butler huffed and put a cigarette between his lips, smirking at his employer, "trash. The dead are trash… and there's no reason to mourn trash. Right, Integra?" He hummed lowly, meeting her surprised blue stare.

"Walter…" The lady-knight breathed.

Seras was next to snap out of the surprise, "Walter! What did they…?"

Heinkel and Yumie stiffened as his boot threatened to crush the remains beneath him.

"'What did they do to me? They captured me, turned me into a vampire, and brainwashed me. Then they forced me on a suicide mission against my former master.' That's what you want to hear, right, Seras?" Walter drawled, staring at her with blank violet eyes.

Ana sneered, baring her fangs. _No wonder I scented something fishy when Integra mentioned he'd gone on his own… Fuck, why him? Why the vampire hunter?_ She inwardly growled.

He continued, "…I fight for my own sake. I stand here as Walter C. Dornez… and it is by my will alone that I will separate you this dawn."

"Walter…" Integra's hands fisted at her sides. "**Why, Walter**!?"

"Don't call me by name!" The traitor spat.

A blur of black sped past her, perking her ears; she widened her eyes alertly at seeing it was Yumie with her katana drawn, a rage-filled expression in her eyes. "N-no!" Seras exclaimed.

"**Idiot papist**!" Ana shouted over her rant, watching in horror as Walter's wires sliced her like deli meat, her body crumpling to the ground in a bloody heap.

"**YUMIE**!" Heinkel shrieked as she drew her guns and made to open fire before the long nose of a rifle connected with her left cheek.  
Blood flew as the blonde priest fell.

"Noone can get in my way: noone can stop my rebellion." Walter stated.

* * *

ahmg a cliffhanger! dun dun DUN.. nah but really.. lol the final chapter is coming up soon, sooner than you'd expect, duckies. the ending is probably going to go as follows.. with a twist of course~. wouldn't be a doting writer if i didn't add in a few twists here and there would i? anywho, until next chap! drop a review if you want.

*y'know after watching OVA 08 and then watching the commentary for it, i found that i gained a measured respect for Anderson's character in the OVAS. _RIP Anderson._

anywho, no translations this chapter, save the **regele meu** which means "**my king**" in Hungarian.

*title is a combo of both "**Indestructible**" by **Disturbed** (if you haven't heard this song, seriously, youtube it! it's a brilliantly mastered song fit for this series, namely for Alucard in general~. xDD) and "**Glory and Gore**" by **Lorde**.


End file.
